Skeletons In The Closet
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Stuart is on cloud nine when Robbie states that he's envious of his relationship with Ewan. That is until he arrives home that night... R
1. Daughter?

**AUTHORS NOTE: You have no idea how many times I have written this first chapter so I hope you enjoy it! It's obviously a fluffy chapter fanfiction about my two favourite Taggart characters – well to be fair only one belongs to Taggart – but I was discussing on twitter with Lee about letting Stuart and Ewan have their final goodbye but we decided that couldn't happen so here I am with a whole new idea**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Ewan and the other OC's. Everyone else belongs to ITV/STV**

***

Robbie threw a balled piece of paper at Stuart's head so that he could capture his attention. Stuart clenched his teeth and turned to look at his colleague, his hands balling into fists. "What do you want?" He asked harshly knowing that was the only way to show Robbie that you were annoyed with him seeing as he took everything as one big joke. Robbie just carried on grinning.

"Do you and Ewan fancy going out with me and my date tonight?" Robbie asked sincerely and Stuart could tell that there was a reason he was asking this so he turned to look at him properly.

"What is in it for you?" He asked gently knowing that he could probably get something out of this if he tried because Robbie never asked people to accompany him on a date unless it was urgent.

"It's only a lunch date but the woman made some comment about how when you go on a lunch date it means you're a serious item because you want to spend time together instead of just in the sack!" Robbie looked so scared that Stuart couldn't help but laugh when he heard Jackie's giggle from the other side of the desk, Robbie looked over. "Don't laugh. This is serious stuff. I could have just gone and got myself married without even realising it!"

"Oh Robbie..." Stuart said through his laughter and then he nodded. "I'm sure I can convince Ewan to come so you're not getting yourself married without realising it." He teased gfently taking hold of Robbie's hand and lightly squeezing it. Robbie just glared at him before pulling his hand free. "I don't see what bringing two gays along will do though."

"Well I'd have asked Jackie but she's still single." A pencil flew through the hair and hit Robbie on the side of the head and he looked over at her with a surprised expression, "What the hell was that for! I was only speaking the truth!"

"Well they do say the truth hurts, Robbie dear." Jackie supplied as an answer before leaving the office to head out into the kitchen area to make herself a cup of coffee leaving Robbie to grumble something about she wouldn't be so grouchy if she just got laid every now and again. Stuart rolled his eyes but decided not to tell Robbie that sex didn't solve everything because he knew Robbie just wouldn't understand. Instead he moved away to phone Ewan.

***

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Ewan asked as he loosened his tie before pressing a small kiss against Stuart's lips, his hands moving under his partner's blazer to move him closer. "I could have had a lot to do today in the office." Stuart just laughed and pressed a kiss against his lips before moving away from him when he noticed Robbie moving towards them with a small brunette woman.

"We're going to pretend to bump into Robbie and his latest victim so that he'll invite us to join dinner with them so that the woman doesn't think that their relationship is special because she believes meeting for a lunchtime meal means you're serious because it can't lead to sex." Ewan was nodding his head at Stuart's explanation and then just laughed at the last part.

"This woman is dating Robbie and she doesn't think that can lead to sex? She's deluded." He chuckled and then quickly said, "Oh look, dear, isn't that Robbie?" He waved eagerly and Stuart took hold of the lapel to his blazer.

"I understand you're out of the office so you can act all eager and stuff btu please don't give Robbie ammunition to tease you for the next fifty years of our life together."

"Well I thought we were here to scare the woman away?"

"We are..." then Stuart saw what Ewan's plan was and let him continue on whatever it was he was going to do next.

"Oh munchkins, you never called me back!" Ewan pouted as he moved towards Robbie and threw his arms around him in a hug and Stuart could see that Robbie was biting back a laugh at Ewan's antics. "Oh and look at this, Stuart darling! Robbie has a new one that he hasn't introduced to us." He slapped Robbie on the arm and shook his head. "Shame on you." He held out his hand. "I'm Ewan and this is my wonderful fiancé, Stuart."

The woman's smile was uneasy and everyone could see that she wasn't comfortable around homosexuals or she might have been if Ewan would have acted normally rather than stereotypically but they also knew that Ewan wasn't going to stop now because he'd made himself a name in the business despite being homosexual and he hated it when people had opinions on them. The woman took a noticeable deep breath and took hold of Ewan's hand so that she could shake it, "My name is Sandy."

"Oh isn't that so cute!" Ewan said turning to look at Stuart, who was biting back the urge to laugh, and then towards Robbie. "You just want to take hold of her cheeks and pinch them. It's so... innocent like the character from grease at the beginning. However to be dating our Robbie you must be more like the end Sandy!" He commented and two other guy bit back laughs as they knew that was an insult meant to hurt her because of the way she'd reacted at the idea they were engaged homosexuals but she didn't seem to notice because she just laughed and nodded.

"Oh you do know Robbie so well."

"I know him well enough to know that he's probably annoyed as hell that we're eating up his time with such a beautiful woman."

"Oh no..." She called out as they started to walk away. "You said Robbie hasn't seen you for a while maybe you should join us?" She was doing this to keep in Robbie's good books because she knew that everyone had probably noticed the way she'd reacted when he'd mentioned that she was homosexual but she couldn't help but think that it was wrong. It was wrong in the eyes of their god and she wasn't going to change her opinion just because Robbie's friends were engaged.

"Oh that would be lovely!"

***

The meal had gone by so slowly and even worse, it was an awkward slow. Ewan domineered most of the conversation and sure as hell knew how to push Sandy's buttons. By the end of the meal, she looked like a sour grape and sure as hell wasn't enjoying their company but Robbie was enjoying every minute of it. This sure was a test on their relationship and he could clearly see that she was failing. They paid for their meal and Ewan straightened his tie, lent into kiss his lover on the lips before standing up. "Sandy it was lovely to meet you but I have to get back to the office. I have a lot of people to sack." He winked at Robbie behind her back as he left.

"What business is Ewan in?" She asked innocently and Robbie filled her in and she gasped. "He's the McIntyre that is slowly taking over Glasgow?"

"That's correct." Stuart said standing up and smiling at Robbie. "Sandy, it's been a pleasure. Robbie, I'll see you back at the office."

"Stuart's a detective." She whispered looking over at Robbie and laughing. "Oh god, I'm such an idiot." He gently stroked her shoulder and shook his head.

"Not really, Ewan's a handful to put up with especially if you're homophobic." He added the word onto the end because he knew people reacted harshly to being labelled one of them but she didn't even react and he shook his head. How could he have decided to go out with someone so opinionated? She might be beautiful, amazing in bed but when it came to personality she was lacking. This was probably the first time he'd ever done something so good in his life. "I'm sorry Sandy but I don't think I can see you again..." He started and she nodded.

"If you hadn't ended me, I'd have left you because I can't stand to be around people who thinks that is okay." He watched as she walked away and his jaw dropped as he thought that being that homophobic should be a law. If he had the guts, he'd personally arrest her for being a bitch but he wasn't like that. He just watched her leave instead and wasn't surprised when Stuart came back in and sat across from him.

"You didn't need to do that, Robbie."

"I did. You and Ewan are more important to me than some girl I'm bedding." He said it that harshly so that he could sound detached and that made Stuart smile as he reached over and squeezed his hands.

"There are plenty more girls out there."

"I want a relationship as perfect as the one you share with Ewan."

"It'll come." Stuart stood up. "Or you never know, it could be under your nose."

*******

That night when Stuart walked home he was on cloud nine thanks to Robbie's comments. It meant so much to him hearing Robbie Ross saying that his relationship with Ewan was perfect because it really was. They had no secrets. They trusted each other with everything even though they were on opposite sides of the law but it had never stopped them from feeling safe with the other. Stuart loved knowing that and he doubted anything would wipe the silly grin off his face.

When he approached the house that Ewan had bought them a month previously, he stopped. There was a rundown car outside and he knew it didn't belong to any of his friends and it sure as hell wouldn't belong to one of Ewan's friends because they all drove expensive cars. Moving through the front door, he saw a young girl sat on the couch and an older woman talking to Ewan in the kitchen. The young girl looked up at Stuart with beautiful wide crystal blue eyes and he immediately felt his heart melt.

"Hello princess." Stuart said sitting down next to the girl and he immediately realised how dirty her clothes were. It broke his heart because she was so beautiful and should have parents that looked after her properly. "What are you doing here?"

"My mummy brought me to see my daddy." Stuart's jaw dropped as he turned to look over at Ewan who was still talking harshly to the woman in the kitchen. The woman looked dreadfully thin and her own clothes looked as bad as the young girls but that wasn't what was running through his mind at that moment.

Ewan was a father?


	2. The Whole Truth

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm back with part two and I would like to say I suck. I can't have Ewan and Stuart angry at each other. It upsets me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Ewan, Krystal, Ronan and the other OCs mentioned. Stuart belongs to STV. **

***

Running the bathwater, Stuart smiled over at the little girl as he saw that her tears hadn't stopped falling yet. He held out his arms and she stepped into them. She was as desperate for his hug as he was for hers. What had happened after he'd entered the house had been ugly for the pair of them and even then he didn't know truthfully what was happening. He'd just watched as the woman stormed out the house screeching that maybe it was Ewan's turn to look after their child. The door had slammed shut and the little girl had immediately started to cry but something told Stuart they were more of relief than sadness and that hurt him more than anything because the poor lamb was so young! She should have been depending on her mother.

The little girl moved out of his arms and smiled at him. "Ronan." She randomly mumbled and Stuart looked at her. For the past thirty minutes since her mother's departure, Stuart and Ewan had been trying to coax her name out of her but nothing had happened. Here it seemed that she was willing enough to donate it when she felt it was necessary.

"Is that your name?" He asked and she nodded, her thumb finding its way into her mouth and he decided to let her keep it in this one time because normally he'd attempt to pull it out. "That's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl." She smiled at him before taking her thumb out her mouth and then starting to undress as if realising that the water was for her. Helping her in, he started to undo her plaits because he'd decided that it hadn't been washed in a long time.

The bath was over and she climbed out with his help. He had been right about her. She was beautiful and now that she'd been cleaned off, she was even more beautiful. She had bright ginger hair that was too long for her in the fringe so it flopped down into her summer green eyes. Her nose and cheeks were highlighted with little brown freckles and the odd time when she smiled, Stuart had seen traces of dimples in her cheeks.

She just stood still as he dried her off before looking up when there was a knock at the door. Opening it, he forced a smile for Ewan so that Ronan wouldn't get upset and saw that he was holding carrier bags. "What's in there?"

"Well I noticed that Krystal didn't leave her any clothes so I took the old ones and saw the age tag, added a size because the last ones were too small, and went out to buy a few pairs because I thought every little girl needs some clothes." He handed Stuart the bag before disappearing behind the door again and coming back holding a massive brown bear. "And every little girl needs her own bear to share her big bed with." He said handing it to her and smiling as she moved over to him so that she could hug him too.

Stuart was surprised to how fast she was warming to having human affection of strangers and the idea scared him that she'd probably seen a fair share of neighbours in her time. He watched silently as Ewan helped her into a nice pretty pink nightdress. She twirled around for them and Stuart couldn't help but smile, his heart lurching when he caught sight of Ewan's own grin.

He knew he should be a lot angrier but this pretty little girl that had already stolen his heart was the flesh and blood of that one person he loved more than anyone in the world. He could see from the way Ewan acted that Ronan was a shock to him too and he knew that it wasn't fair to hate him but he was still angry that he didn't know about Ewan's relationship with Ronan's mother, Krystal.

"Are you ready for bed now?" Ewan asked her and she nodded in response. He lifted her easily into the air and carried her into the back bedroom. Stuart stood at the doorway and watched as he laid her into the centre of the bed with her bear. He watched as Ewan lay next to her and stroked the teddy bears head. "What are we going to call him?"

She shrugged her shoulders and then pressed her fingers into his chest. "Your name."

"You want to name your bear after me?" He said laughing as he shook his head. "I have a boring name but how about naming him after Stuart?"

"Stu..." she said and then giggled. "Stu!" She nodded and held the bear close to her. Ewan chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her temple and stood up. He turned to talk to Stuart but noticed he'd gone.

Moving into the kitchen, he saw Stuart sat at the kitchen table and saw there were tears running down his cheeks. He sat down next to Stuart and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Stuart didn't respond but Ewan wasn't too surprised at that. They sat like that for a few moments before Ewan broke away and looked at him. "Would you like an explanation now?"

"Yes please." Stuart said through his tears as he looked at his lover and laughed. "I'm sorry if I act like a detective through this by the way."

Ewan just laughed but then moved away from Stuart. "It was seven years ago. We were best friends and I got her out of a sticky fix once or twice. I was starting to be more aware of my attractions towards men so I asked her to marry me so that my parents would think I was 'normal'." He laughed. "How stupid I was as a young man." He sat down on the chair across from Stuart and sighed. "I'd always loved Krystal there was something about her that made me laugh, made me cry and even more made me feel so damned special. I know now it was just because she picked me over all the other guys she was screwing.

It was a simple marriage. It was held at Gretna and our witnesses were the next man and woman getting married. She was wearing this simple white dress and I was wearing black jeans and a polo shirt. That night it was so clumsy I don't think either of us enjoyed it well I know I didn't. I can't really vouch for her. Our relationship got rocky after marriage but they do say that happens, don't they? I thought we'd be able to survive it but then she got more withdrawn from me and started stopping out late.

I noticed she became rather close to my brother, Ronan." Stuart looked at him then but didn't say anything. "Ronan was a bad apple and he was miserable, twisted and... I don't even know because I don't like insulting him because before the drugs he was the best big brother, you know what I mean. He looked after me so well and beat up my bullies like all brothers did. Ronan died in a crack house because of an overdose and lying next to him was my beautiful wife. I was called in to identify the body of my brother that night because my parents weren't mentally stable enough and they still had little Ralph to contend with.

I suppose that's why I was so desperate to help Denzel when he came over here. He was a troubled soul who just needed looking after and no one was willing to do it for him. Okay, I'm going off on one. I remember them pulling back that sheet and I could see how his eyes had bulged underneath his closed eyelids and his nose was swollen, there were cuts all the way down his arms and his body was a map of abuse. I knew almost straight away why Krystal had been there and I also knew that she was sleeping with him because they asked me to make sure his girlfriend understood she could soon be with him if she didn't be careful. They let it slip that the pair of them had had sex and that was when I found out that he had HIV. Krystal was determined she didn't have it and thankfully, she didn't but it still hurt me because I blamed her for Ronan's death. He preferred doing that stuff alone but she wanted the thrill of being in a crack den.

I ordered her to choose between me and the drugs. I'd like to flatter my image here and tell you that she tried for the sake of our marriage but that would be lying. She packed up her bags and the next time I heard from her it was a letter saying that she wanted a divorce. That's why my nightclubs are strict no drugs. It's not because I care for our stupid fucking laws. It's because I care about the families that get torn apart because of the ridiculous things that apparently make you happy for such a short period of time."

Stuart sat in silence as he digested everything that Ewan told him before moving over and wrapping his arms around him gently. He didn't like seeing this side of Ewan but he was still so happy that Ewan trusted him enough to tell him. He kissed his temple before taking his head into his hands. "I understand and I think she felt some remorse to your brother. That's what our sleeping beauty is called." Ewan looked up at him and smiled faintly.

"I don't believe we're actually considering taking care of a little girl, Stuart. We're not ready for that."

"You're wrong because I saw the way you were with her. You're more ready now than you ever will be, Ewan. Show that little girl that she has a father to be proud of."

"Two fathers, right?" Ewan asked and Stuart considered the answer for a few moments before smiling and taking Ewan's lips with his.

"Yes she does have two fathers who have fallen for her already."


	3. Jackie's Input

**AUTHORS NOTE: Let's broadcast the beautiful new OC that I have created and will probably NEVER get bored of. Good times.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Ronan and Ewan but I'm happy with that because they rule :)**

***

That morning, the three sat in the small cafe just down the road from the police station and they were enjoying breakfast when the door to the cafe opened. Robbie's tired face appeared next to them as he stole a piece of Stuart's toast. "You seem to have gotten over Sandy quickly." Ewan commented on the fact that he was wearing the same clothes that he had been wearing yesterday and his hair didn't look as if a brush had been near it in a good time.

"Ewan, my boy, I can promise you now getting over a girl is a pure skill of mine." Robbie explained before leaning forwards and starting to describe his drill. "You sit at the bar and look a little miserable, drink your drinks slowly but make sure it's obvious that you're feeling down in the dumps. Eventually a drunken woman will see how miserable you look and she'll immediately come to your aid. It's not let me down once." Then he sat up when he finally spied Ronan cuddled up to Ewan's side staring up at him with awe.

"Who is the sprog?" He asked and Stuart kicked him underneath the table which earned him a grunt.

"This is my daughter, Ronan." Robbie stared at Ewan for a few moments as if digesting the information then he turned to Stuart to see if it was some sort of joke but Stuart's face was as calm as always. He looked over to the little girl.

"Since when?"

"Apparently since birth but I only got to meet her last night."

"Your past catching up with you, my boy!" Robbie teased gently as he saw the little girl staring at him in adoration. "She's a pretty little thing and is definitely going to break a few hearts in the future."

"Maybe one of your many estranged children." Stuart commented and Robbie just flipped him the finger before leaning over to look at the little girl.

"How about coming to sit with Uncle Robbie?" He asked and the little girl nodded. She immediately felt comfortable with Robbie and the two guys assumed it was from the way she'd watched him correspond with the two men that had took time out to look after her. She climbed off her father's knee and moved round to cuddle close to Robbie who lifted her onto his knee and smiled at her. "Okay, how is it humanly possible for her eyes to be that colour?" He said gently realising that the girl was mesmerising and did look a little like Ewan with the ginger hair but that was about it. Ewan's eyes were bordering on grey so she obviously got them off her mother.

"Krstal's eyes were a bold green like that. It's what made all the boys fall for her." Ewan said in a matter-of-fact tone and Robbie could tell that no love had been lost between the couple when they'd separated. "I suppose we better take her over to meet Auntie Jackie now or you two will get sh..." He stopped when he saw his daughter looking at him and just smiled. "never hear the end of it." He finished off realising that having a child around was going to be difficult seeing as he had a tendency to swear here and there.

"Auntie Jackie will just love her!" Robbie said pinching the tip of the little girl's nose and felt his heart swell when she giggled and then burrowed her face into his neck, her arms wrapping around him in a hug. "I lie. I don't want to share her with Auntie Jackie anymore." Stuart and Ewan just laughed as they stood up so that Ewan could go pay their bill.

***

Jackie was sat in the office chewing on the end of her pen as she tried to finish off her report when she heard Robbie laughing. Robbie chirpy first thing in the morning meant something had happened the night before and she wasn't sure if she was in the mood to listen to one of his torrid sex stories. However she froze when he rounded the corner carrying a little girl that was clinging to his neck and staring at him with complete adoration. She stood up from her chair to head to the kitchen.

"Has your past finally caught up with you?" She asked and froze when he replied,

"Nope, she's not mine. This is Ewan's daughter." She turned to stare at Ewan and Stuart. How had Stuart not told her that he was a stepfather but from the look on his face, she could see that he also didn't know so she didn't feel too angry at behind left out. The little girl was staring at Jackie with a frightened glance and when Jackie approached her to say hi, she hid her face in Robbie's neck. She turned to look at her fathers for an explanation.

"We believe that Krystal might not have been the best mother and she just left her alone most of the time. I've been assured she is about seven years old but as you can tell, her growth has either been stunted and she isn't really emotionally stimulated." Ewan commented and she could hear the hurt in his voice. "She has a difficulty forming sentences and speaks as if she is only a few years old rather than an actual seven year old who should know how to write simple sentences and read. From the way she clings to men easily, it would suggest that Krystal just left her with one of her many partners when she went out to score her next hit."

"Her mother is a drug taker?" Robbie asked looking down at the little girl that was now playing with a piece of paper and pencil that had been resting on his desk. He could see what Ewan was talking about. She was seven years old but her drawing was that of a child of at least the age three. He felt his own heart break at how someone could do that to such a delicate creature.

"She always has been and probably always will be."

"The only reason we have Ronan is because she came to Ewan and said that she would sell him Ronan so that she could get her next hit." The two detectives gasped and Robbie stroked the little girl's hair thinking of how much she had probably gone through.

"Maybe she crawls into the child sense of style because it's her security blanket." Jackie explained moving into her handbag and finding a chocolate bar which she gave to the little girl which earned her a small smile. Jackie now stroked the little girl's cheek before turning back to her fathers. "I mean everyone falls under the seduction of young children. You'd find it hard not to!" He commented watching how the little girl giggled at Robbie lightly tickling her chest.

"Well I'm going to take her to the doctors today and see what he has to say but I'm hoping she'll snap out of it herself when she realises that with both me and Stuart she finally has a stable family with two parents that love her more than anything in the world." Stuart reached out to squeeze his partner's hand and Ewan looked over at him with gratitude. "Okay so I best get going now before she gets too comfortable on Robbie's knee." He called her name and she looked up at him, smiling. She gave Robbie a goodbye kiss on the cheek before slipping off his knee, snatching up the piece of paper she'd been drawing on and gave it to Stuart before leaving the office in Ewan's arms.

Stuart listened to them go, his heart aching as he was missing them already. He'd have had today off it weren't for the fact Ewan had said that changing their timetable would do nothing but confuse Ronan so Stuart had agreed to go to work. When he believed they had completely left he turned to his two friends so that he could hear their opinions even though he had an idea of Robbie's already.

"She's adorable!" He said laughing as he stood up and smiled at Stuart. "I don't think you could find anything better to finish off your relationship with Ewan. You now have the perfect family!" He gushed giving Stuart a man hug before looking into her eyes. "However if I ever get my hands on her mother..."

"...You'll need to wait in the back of the queue." Stuart promised before turning to look at Jackie because he found her silence uncomfortable.

"I think you're being taken in by his ex." She simply stated sitting down at her desk and staring over at him. "You've already said that she is a drug user and she was selling Ronan to you..."

"Why is she called Ronan?" Robbie suddenly interrupted rewarding him with a death glare off Jackie.

"Ronan is Ewan's brother and Krystal shared a close friendship with him while she was married to Ewan."

"Can we go back to my point now?"

"Ewan was married?"

"I'll take that as a no then." She mumbled leaning forward on her elbows as she waited for the rest of Robbie's interrogation on Ewan and his ex.

"He was married to Krystal because he hoped that would dampen his homosexual tendencies. It failed and their marriage was crumbling. He was prepared to mend it but she told him that she would never stop taking the drugs and then she ran away. The next he heard of her, she'd filed for a divorce. That was about eight years ago now."

"Could Ronan be Ronan's?" Jackie suddenly asked and Stuart looked at her with shock as did Robbie.

"Why are you being so negative?"

"I'm not being negative, Stuart. I'm living in the real world. Krystal is a drug user, she needed money and she was prepared to cash in her most valuable possession to her ex that everyone knows in this area is loaded and would do anything for his family. Can you not see that she could have had a child with Ronan and then just told Ewan that she was his so that she could get money because maybe Ronan isn't as rich as his brother?"

Stuart's hands clenched into fists at his side as he shook his head, "you're right. Ronan isn't as rich as his brother. Ronan overdosed while at a crack party with Krystal where they were carrying on their affair. So even if Ronan is Ronan's daughter then Ewan would still be the only legal guardian for her."

"Are you not willing to have a DNA test to see because you could get too attached and then she could come back and say it's a completely different mans!" She asked him fearing that her best friend wasn't thinking rationally for the first time in his life and that was when you are more likely to get hurt. He just glared at her before shaking his head, his eyes moving down to the picture that she had drawn for him.

"No because Ewan has faith in Krystal and because Ronan is finally feeling what it's like to be loved." That was when he slammed the piece of paper onto her desk before leaving the office. She looked down at the piece of paper and saw a shaky drawing of a house with three people stood outside, two men and a little girl holding hands. It was the stereotypical drawing of a nursery child. The drawing of a happy family and she felt her heart break as she thought of what they were promising this little girl.

"You always do that." Robbie grumbled as he stood up and looked down at her.

"Do what?" She barked at him because she'd have thought that at least he would be on her side because he normally was but she could see today was going to be a different story.

"Stuart is your best friend and you're meant to be happy for him no matter what happens in his life and yet you're always Miss Pessimistic. We understand your life isn't all butterflies and rainbows just like mine isn't but Stuart has a chance and so does little Ronan. Why can't you just give them that?" with that he walked away and Jackie felt her heart sink a little because Robbie had never spoken to her like that and she wasn't sure if she liked it. She looked down at the picture and sighed.

***

Robbie and Stuart had ignored her most of the day and she was starting to hate it so she went down to the shops and bought three cups of coffee – Burke wasn't a big coffee drinker so she didn't bother buying him one. She stepped into the office and looked at the two of them huddled up talking and cleared her throat. "Can I join you?"

They both remained silent and she moved towards them tentatively. "I'm sorry guys but this morning was a mistake on my behalf. I just worry about you, Stuart, and I don't want you falling in love with Ronan too much for her to be snatched away from you!" She handed him a coffee and then handed one to Robbie, ignoring him a little because the words he'd said had hurt.

"I understand Jackie but I want you to know that we are going to attempt to make it work for Ronan and if you're going to have negative ideologies then you can keep them to yourself."

"I promise." She said and smiled at him, accepting the warm embrace that he offered her.

"I now have to go home to make tea for my gorgeous fiancé and daughter. I'll see you two kids tomorrow!" He said and Jackie realised that she had been wrong about Stuart. He wasn't going to change at all. He was just going to remain the same chirpy guy that he always was. Turning to look at Robbie, she smiled softly.

"Jackie, I need to apologise for what I said this morning but your comments angered me. If you'd have said that when I was told about Jamie, I'd have hated you forever. That little girl needs their love and they're prepared to give it. Why shouldn't she have it even if she isn't Ewan's?"

"I know and I took your words to heart and realised that sometimes I can be controlling and always thinking that I know the best for everyone but that's because I love you all too damned much for you to get hurt. What if Krystal does tell Ewan that he isn't the father?"

"Then we'll be there to help every step of the way." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple gently. "That's what real friends do." He whispered soothingly and she laughed gently nodding.

"I also now have a niece to swoon over." She whispered holding onto him tight thinking that it was great they weren't really mad at each other. She couldn't survive without Robbie or Stuart.


	4. Krystal's Revelation

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm back again with my favourite characters of all time *dances* I love my OC's. They seem to take over the stories more than the actual characters do. Whoops.**

**DISCLAIMER: Like mentioned in the author's note the only thing that is mine is the wonderful OC's. That's right, I own them amazing characters XD**

*******

That night, Ewan saw his daughter curled up on the couch and he bit back tears thinking of how much of her life he had already missed. He wanted to say that he was angry at Krystal but he wasn't. She had her reasons for keeping her away. They had ended on bad terms and that had been mostly his fault. He should have forced her to kick her habit and stay with him in their marriage. Then again, he wouldn't have had his Stuart then and he wouldn't have been able to have time to grieve Ronan's death. Deep down he knew that it was wrong to blame Krystal for his brother's overdose but it was easier than believing that his brother had been stupid enough to do it.

He heard the front door click and he knew that it was probably Stuart back from the shops. He had gone out after tea to buy her some stuff for school tomorrow but Ronan appeared to suddenly get a headache so Ewan offered to stay at home and watch over her. He had felt saddened at this because the evenings were normally his time with Stuart because he didn't need to be down at the nightclub until after ten. He climbed off his stool and headed to the kitchen where he heard commotion and froze when he saw Krystal.

He shut the kitchen door behind him before moving to go talk to Ronan, "Daddy is just going into the kitchen. You just stay there and I'll be back in a minute. Okay?" He asked and kissed the top of her head before moving away. "What are you doing?" He asked the minute he was back in the kitchen with her mother, the door shut between them.

"I have to say I'm sorry for everything. I'm such a bitch and I know that you always wanted children and I kept her away from you and even worse, I tried to sell her to you and then I nearly ruined things between you and your lovely new partner because you hadn't told him about me and then how was he going to magically believe that you hadn't known that you had a daughter." She spoke too fast and Ewan also noticed that she was tripping over her own words.

He could also tell that she hadn't been home since last night because she was in the same clothes that she had been wearing, her hair was greasy and she had tracks running up and down her bare arms to show that she had scored several times. He also smelt the distinguishing smell of sex and he secretly hoped that wasn't what she did when she needed money. He sat down across from her and looked at her.

"What do you want, Krystal?"

"I want my daughter. What else would I want, Ewan?"

"Stuart and I made it crystal clear the other night that she was staying here with us. You don't care about her, Krystal. Admit it." He forced her to answer before taking hold of her hands and pulled her up on to her feet so that she crashed against his muscled chest. "Admit that our daughter was just a way for you to make ends meet."

"You make me sound so cold..." She whispered through her tears but she knew that he was right. She had actually only came here to collect the seven year old because someone had told her that he would pay a great price for a pretty redheaded girl. She knew what he did with the children but when he'd mentioned the price, she had completely forgot all about morals and had immediately agreed that he could have Ronan for that price. "I need her back, Ewan. She's everything to me."

"Why now when you know she's happy here?" He dragged her to the small window that was between the kitchen and living room. She was giggling along to the television while cuddling up to Stu the bear, her thin little body was dressed in one of the nightgowns that he personally had bought for her. "Look at that. Have you ever seen that with our daughter for all those years you had her?"

She felt her throat tighten as she looked at the sight. She heard the front door open and saw Stuart move into the living room. He was asking for her daddy but instead of coming to look for Ewan, he sat down on the couch and put the little girl on to his knee. She immediately cuddled into him and Krystal felt herself actually start to cry when Ronan told Stuart that she loved him. She realised that she had never heard her own daughter say those powerful three words to her.

"Do you really want to take her away from all of this?" Ewan asked her and Krystal shook her head before turning to look at him.

"You've poisoned my own daughter against me. She'll look at me now and see the spawn of Satan because you're so fucking fantastic to her. I hate you for doing this and I'm not going to let you get away with this."

"Wow, you really needed her this time. What for?" He asked finding the curiosity getting the best of him and he also knew that she was on something because his Krystal didn't swear unless she was on drugs so she was more likely to tell him.

"This guy likes little girls and he said he would pay me for her. Then with that money, I would be able to get a hit..." She was going to continue when Ewan threw her back against the wall.

"You were going to sell our daughter to a paedophile!" He shouted angrily and could hear Stuart telling Ronan to stay there while he went to see what was happening. "You're lucky I don't kill you right now, you sick..."

"Ewan... Let her go." Stuart calmly said from the door when he saw his hands near Krystal's neck and Ewan looked over to Stuart.

"She came back to claim Ronan. Do you want to hear why?"

"Ewan..." both of them pleaded and he laughed as he let go of her neck and shook his head.

"Stuart, she was going to sell Ronan to a paedophile so she could get money so she could score. This woman raised my daughter. No wonder, she's scared of everything. Fuck knows what she has already gone through." He turned to look at Krystal and shook his head. "Ronan would be disgusted in you." He saw the hurt flicker in her eyes and he knew her message hit home. She would obviously care about what the love of her life thought of her. Not her ex-husband but her bit on the side. His opinion obviously always counted.

"Ewan..." She pleaded and Stuart could see that she had suddenly dawned on what it was she was doing wrong as if Ronan had been a trigger word. She took hold of his shoulders and made him look at her. "You don't understand. I need to do this because it's my life. Ronan was so close to getting out and look what happened to him. They killed him. His overdose was no accident! He was murdered." He shook his head as he pulled himself away.

"You're trying to tell me that you only stayed in that crowd for seven years because you feared for your life when you knew the police could save you? If you'd have handed over your dealers name they would have probably just given you a light sentence and then you'd have been able to walk out with a great life."

"A life without Ronan."

"You're living that life anyway." He whispered coldly and turned to look at Stuart. "Can you take her outside please because if I do it I won't be held responsible for my actions?" He asked him gently and when Stuart nodded, Ewan moved into the living room to sit with Ronan because it was nearing her bedtime and he'd be going upstairs to get changed for work.

"Stuart, you have to believe me. They did murder Ronan. No one backs out alive." She pleaded with him, her hand taking hold of his as they got outside. "I want to have my daughter back. She's everything to me."

"Apparently not," Stuart coldly commented back before looking at her. "If you clean yourself up, I'm sure Ewan and I would be happy to give you access but while you're on drugs and planning to sell her to get drug money then I'm afraid if I see you here again I will have you arrested because you've proven to be a danger to that young girls life...

"But..."

"I wouldn't argue with me, Krystal. I should have already arrested you but I don't want to do that to Ronan or Ewan. Please leave." She took one last look at the window where Ewan was now standing and she just nodded.

"Tell him I'm sorry for everything I've said and done tonight."

"I will." Stuart promised watching as she turned away and started to walk down the path.

Moving back inside, he was greeted by Ewan coming downstairs. "I've just took Ronan to bed because she said she wasn't feeling well still. I think it's the stress of having to go to school tomorrow. It's only human, it'll be her first time and she doesn't know anyone. She's a bit slower than everyone else and she'll be worried about falling victim to their bullying. My heart breaks for her." Stuart knew from being a detective that Ewan's persistence on remaining on this conversation showed that he was really worrying with what was happening.

He moved over to him and lightly pressed a kiss to his chest – the height difference was thanks to his position on the stairs - his lips tingling against the feel of his heartbeat. "I understand that you're upset, Ewan, but I don't think she'd have the heart to do it because she does love Ronan."

"She has a funny way of showing it." He mumbled moving to sit down on the bottom stairs, his hands running over his tired looking face. "Could you imagine what would have happened if we hadn't of told Krystal last night that she was staying here with us? I might not have ever seen my daughter again because she was some sex toy to an old pervert that got his rocks off by doing it with..." the sentence ended as he let his tears fall freely, his hands making his sobs louder. It was a horrible image and Stuart couldn't help but kneel down in front of his partner to take hold of him in his arms.

"She's not there though. She's here safe with us and that's where she is going to be until she is a mature thirty five year old woman because there is no way she is going out with boys. It would be our luck that she chose someone like her Uncle Robbie." Ewan chuckled spite his mood as he looked up at Stuart and nodded. "Krystal wanted me to tell you she was sorry."

"I never took her words to heart when she was buzzed but tonight it was different. Tonight she was really cold as if hoping I would actually hand over my daughter for her to sell so that her life could be saved."

"Do you believe that Ronan was murdered?"

Ewan looked at him for a few moments before shaking his head, "The autopsy showed it was an overdose. I'm sure if it had been murder there would have been struggle marks." Ewan pressed a light kiss onto Stuart's lips before smiling weakly. "They were just the ramblings of a drugged up woman who needed us to give her what she wanted. Nothing to be taken seriously, I can promise you that." He stood up and smiled at him. "Right, I have to go to work." He pressed a tender kiss to Stuart's lips. "Lock the door behind me and don't let anyone in."

"Hey, I'm the detective here."

"Yeah and I'm the loving father and partner that doesn't want anything to happen to his family while he goes out to make the bread seeing as his loving partner doesn't do anything but sit around and talk gossip with his two best friends." He teased and Stuart just laughed before punching Ewan in the shoulder. Ewan responded by taking hold of Stuart's lips in an even more passionate kiss, "I'm kidding." He whispered against his lips. "You also just fetch coffee."

"Get out already!" Stuart laughed shutting the door behind, smiling as he heard Ewan's laugher. He moved away but then on second thoughts moved back to turn the lock and put the chain on. He'd just stop up for Ewan.

He sat down on the couch and realised that his thoughts were restless on what Krystal had said about Ronan's death. What if he had been murdered and Ewan had just immediately signed his brother off as a failure? He realised that he was going to do everything in his power now just to see if there was anything he could dig up. He wanted to do this for Ewan and more importantly for Ronan. He wouldn't want his brother cursing his memory. Not if he had actually tried to walk away unscathed.


	5. Stuart's Quest

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I've kind of been neglecting this story for Five Years Ago *hangs head in shame* but here I am with a whole new chapter! Go me! I also think I'm having way too many moments of Stuart/Ewan here and it's making me all giddy inside. I'm sorry. **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own those characters that you don't know and Ewan seeing as we know him a little too well now lol**

*******

That next morning, Stuart woke up to the sound of someone sneaking into their bedroom. He sat up and stared at the little girl, her thumb in her mouth as she stared at him with her tear stained face. He sat up in the bed, giving Ewan a nudge to the ribs with his elbow and not surprised when Ewan fell off the bed in shock. He wasn't used to being woken in a morning. "What's wrong, princess?" He whispered looking over at the clock and seeing that it was only six am.

"The monsters are coming!" She cried running over to the bed and jumping onto Stuart's lap, her arms wrapping around his neck for dear life. He held onto her too and turned to look at Ewan, who was rubbing his back from where it handed on the chest of cupboards but he was also staring at Ronan in concern.

"Ronan, no monsters are going to hurt you for as long as daddy and I are around." Stuart promised stroking her fringe back out of her face before using his finger to wipe away her tears. "And if any monsters are hiding in your bedroom, Daddy is going to go slay them now while you lie in this big bed with me. Okay?" He asked her and she nodded while Ewan snorted.

"That's right. Send me off to fight monsters while you get to stay warm with our daughter." He commented standing up and Stuart noticed that his back was already starting to bruise. "I'll be the hero though."

"Save us daddy." Stuart called after him and Ewan turned back to glare at him but stopped at Stuart's grin that always made his heart skip a beat. Instead he just shook his head in frustration and headed into Ronan's room where they could hear him making a loud scene about chasing away monsters.

Ronan sat stiffly in Stuart's arms as she listened to her daddy shouting at the monsters but eventually she subsided into giggle's before snuggling down into the bed and against Stuart. He smiled down at her before pressing a small kiss to her forehead. "Are you okay now?"

"Stay with you." She simply said poking his chin and Stuart knew that he'd never be able to refuse that offer so he simply nodded.

"Do we let Daddy back in or shall we leave him with the monsters?" His princess looked thoughtful for a few moments before laughing and shouting,

"Monsters!" Just as Ewan walked back into the bedroom. He stopped and stared at her, his jaw dropped as he ran over and knelt on the bed so that he could tickle her. She squealed and writhed against his hands as she smiled happily up at her daddy.

"You'd really let me stay with the monsters while you stayed safe in this big bed?" He looked at Stuart and pouted. "Would you let me stay with the monsters too?"

"I obey my princess' rules." He merely responded and Ewan laughed. He could tell that he was going to be unfairly outweighed when it came to any arguments in the distant future because there was a close rapport being born between the pair of them.

"Well someone's sleeping on the couch tonight." He teased pressing a kiss to Stuart's now pouting lips before climbing under the covers. "I can't believe it's a Saturday and I'm up at six am!" He grumbled about to start tickling their daughter again in punishment but he saw that she was asleep against Stuart's chest. His heart swelled as he looked up at Stuart, who probably wore the same dopey grin that he himself wore. "How did we get so lucky?"

"God knows," Stuart commented before leaning in and lightly kissing Ewan's lips, "but now that we have her, I don't think we'll ever be able to say goodbye." Ewan didn't reply because he'd already had the same thought and he knew that he didn't want to get rid of her. He just ran a loving hand over Stuart's neck and shoulder before they both settled back down on the bed deciding that they'd catch another couple of hours sleep while she was.

***

The next time she woke them up by jumping on the bed, it was a more decent hour of ten o clock so they just sat up and looked at her. "What do you want to do today?" Ewan asked through his yawn, his arms wrapping around her small figure as she dived onto his knees. He grunted at the impact in first but pressed kisses along her nose and cheeks, not giving up when she screamed stop but she eventually stopped that too. The two guys had already realised that the young girl enjoyed being showed love and adoration by people.

"Park!" She called out rubbing her nose against Ewan's, her arms around his neck as she smiled at him prettily. He looked at her face before turning to Stuart,

"How do we say no to that face?" He asked before standing up off the bed, Ronan still in his arms. Stuart laughed as moved back under the covers and hid his face under the pillows playing with them. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go into work." He murmured into his pillow and he heard heavy footprints move towards him.

"What?" He turned to look at Ewan, his lips pouting hoping that his partner wouldn't be too mean towards him because of this predicament. Ewan knelt down on the bed, Ronan moving to curl up in the pillows. "How am I going to survive a whole day?"

"Oh it's only the morning. I can meet you for lunch." He knelt up and pressed his hands on his partner's shoulder, his fingertips lightly brushing his jawbone before pouting again. Ewan looked at him levelly before just leaning down and stealing a kiss from the pouting lips.

"You so owe me for this." He teased lightly before standing up and looking down at Ronan. "It's just me and you this morning, Ronan." Stuart noticed that Ewan had never called Ronan by a pet name whereas he himself had immediately started calling her princess when she refused to give her actual name.

"Yay!" She cried jumping off the chair and into her father's arms, her lips pressing into his cheeks before offering Stuart a small wave.

"God, you'd think I was leaving!" He laughed before standing up and searching through his wardrobes and deciding on a pair of jeans and a white v neck top. Ewan eyed him beadily.

"Since when could you dress like that at the office?"

"Since it was the weekend?" Stuart smoothly lied grinning at him before moving towards him, pressing a light kiss against his lips again before sneaking into the bathroom to get ready. Ewan stared after him before nodding. He didn't know if the relaxed weekends were right or not because he had rarely worked any weekends since he'd known him and that was only on a Saturday when they'd pulled an all nighter on the Friday night.

Ewan and Ronan were in the kitchen debating over three breakfasts that she had already picked when Stuart reappeared and wrapped a loving arm around Ewan's waist. It was amazing how they hadn't changed their ways around the new member of family. They must have supposed that it was easier to start now then shock her later down the line. She hadn't complained yet and Ewan had told the doctor about his partnership and the doctor had insisted that it wouldn't damage her.

Ronan smiled at him before turning away, "I want pancakes." Ewan looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"So we're eating out for breakfast and lunch." Stuart rolled his eyes as he looked at Ewan in mock anger.

"You're grannie might actually hang her head in shame if she heard you admit that you couldn't cook pancakes." He teased looking at Ronan and shaking his head, smiling as she shook her head like Stuart was doing. "I'll make you pancakes, princess." He promised lifting her off the table and spinning her round before searching the cupboards for the ingredients.

Ronan had ran into the living room to watch cartoons under Ewan's request so Stuart wasn't surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and lips burrowed against his neck, "I like domesticated you." His partner whispered in his ear before teasing his earlobe with his teeth and lips.

"Ewan, I understand that we are weaning Ronan into trusting us together but if she walks in on us amidst foreplay then I do think we're paying for her counselling." The warm chuckle vibrated against the damp skin that Ewan had been sucking on and Stuart immediately regretted making him laugh because he now felt weak at the knees. "I hate you."

"I know you do." He whispered licking his way up the ear before moving away, "you'd better hurry up with the pancakes. You have two hungry mouths to feed." Stuart turned round to glare at him,

"Well if you knew how to cook..." Ewan just stuck out his tongue and how Stuart wanted to go over and bite that with punishment but instead he just turned back to concentrate on making pancakes.

After serving two plates of pancakes, he moved over and pressed a kiss to the top of Ronan's head before pressing on long kiss to Ewan's lips. "I miss you both already." He promised grabbing his jacket, mobile and keys. "Don't have too much fun without me."

"We'll see you about one at..."

"Just meet me at the station and we'll pick somewhere from there." He said giving one last lingering kiss to Ewan before leaving because if he stayed any longer he wouldn't want to go. The minute the door shut, he grabbed his mobile. "Hello, fancy meeting me at the office?" There were a few moments of silence. "I'll explain when I meet you there?" He hung up on that phone call and then made another which went the same way with a bit more of persuasion because the guy at the other end was a bit of a lazy man when he wanted to spend his Saturday in bed.

***

"There better be a good reason for this." Robbie grumbled, his hands buried deep in his pockets as he looked over at his partner and then sighed as Jackie's car pulled up outside the station as well. "There better be a real good reason for why this is official work for the whole team to be here on a Saturday."

"You're only groaning about me being here, Ross because you didn't bother dressing up today to make me fall at your knees." She commented as she locked her car and headed over to them, pressing a kiss to Stuart's cheeks and then turning to look at Robbie. "Or did we leave a beautiful blonde babe lying in your bed asleep while you climbed out to see us?"

Robbie stared at her for a few moments before taking her lips with his, his hands tangling through her hair. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but even in that few seconds everyone but Robbie managed to feel hot and flustered. "What the hell?" She finally asked when she air back in her body.

"It'll be the last time you pout at me and think you're going to get away with it." He commented dryly before turning back to Stuart and saying, "so what are we searching for in our little tomb?" He asked as if the altercation between him and Jackie hadn't just happened.

"Krystal came round last night," once again, Robbie was starting to groan but Stuart cut him off with a cold stare and then continued, "she mentioned that Ronan's death wasn't an accident so we're going to go over the old case notes and see if the drug dealer had any of our old officers in his back pocket." He commented starting to move towards the building. Jackie and Robbie swapped worried glances.

"Whoa buddy," Robbie grabbed hold of the belt loop on the back of his friend's jeans and pulled him back down so that they were facing each other. "This case is too personal for you take in now. That man who you are going to search facts on is your dead brother-in-law and worst of all, possibly Ronan's father."

"Well that's even more reason to find the truth then, isn't it?" He said starting towards the steps and stopped when no one followed him. He turned to look at them, his hands running through his blonde hair. "I know you both think I'm crazy but I'm not. I want to prove to Ewan that the brother he hates was murdered wrongfully and if he wasn't murdered then I just want him to finally rest at peace because then Krystal will know and she'll leave Ewan alone." He looked across at the two of them and noticed that neither of them looked convinced to help him, "please, guys. You two are all I have in the world that I can trust."

"That means you haven't told Ewan you are doing this." Jackie translated and Stuart smiled sheepishly, his hand rubbing a spot on the back of his neck as he raised his shoulders in a shrug.

"I decided it would be easier not to because he'd just yell at me to butt out."

"Ewan has a good idea," Robbie started but when he saw the light fade in Stuart's eyes so he moved forward, "but it's important to your relationship so I am all game to help you work out the answer." Stuart started to grin. "You still owe me big time for making me leave the sanctuary of my bedroom on a Saturday." He warned and Stuart nodded eagerly.

Jackie still looked unconvinced but one more dead eye of Robbie convinced her that doing this for Stuart's peace of mind was a good enough reason to go along with it. "Where do we start?" She asked starting up the steps.

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so I said it was going to be a lone Stuart case but he obviously needs his other musketeers or he'd be completely lost. Right?**


	6. Moments

**AUTHORS NOTE: So here we go with the next section of the story. Krystal's career is broadcasted in this but I made it light so I'm just warning you so you can't lynch me :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's that I created in my mind, obviously**

*******

He looked down at his watch and saw it was ten to one and they were still knee deep in old paperwork on the old drug cases of the year that Ronan overdosed. They had managed to isolate several killings that had happened around the same time and had told their family that they were going cold turkey because they knew that drugs were wrong. That sure gave the ganglords MO for their deaths but they still needed concrete evidence. He looked over at his two friends,

"I promised Ewan and Ronan that I would take them out for lunch." He said in a apologetic tone but he just smiled when Robbie pushed himself away from the floor.

"Don't apologise, Stuart. I was just starting to lose the will to live anyway." He said helping Jackie up to her feet and smiling over at him. "Are you happy with what we found so far?"

"I couldn't be more grateful to you two. Could you imagine me rifling through this lot on my own?"

"You'd have never made your lunch date that would be for sure." Jackie teased squeezing his arm lightly before looking at the papers that they had scattered everywhere. "How about we come back in tomorrow afternoon and work on the rest of this then?"

"Oh that's a wonderful idea. Why don't you surrender my next weekend away as well?" Robbie commented sarcastically and Jackie just swatted his shoulder, her glare telling him to shut up because she had since sensed the importance to Stuart. He understood her luck and nodded. "Yeah, Stuart, you should go home and have some time with your family and we'll continue this tomorrow afternoon at a more reasonable hour." His last words were said with some punch so Stuart knew not to ring him until after midday.

"Okay." He said laughing as he gathered his belongings and looked over at them. "Are you coming outside to say hello?" He asked grabbing his jacket and helping Jackie up off the floor.

"Oh that would be lovely." She supplied leaning against Robbie as he had wrapped his arms around her shoulder in a friendly move like he did at random moments when he was going to do something she'd probably hit him for.

"How about we tag for dinner and talk about the case with Ewan?" Stuart froze and turned back to look at them, a warm blush dancing over his cheeks as he concentrated on them both before rubbing his neck. His two partners rolled their eyes as they immediately worked out Stuart's issue. "Ewan doesn't know you're doing this, does he?" Robbie ground out and moved towards him, his hand clenching into a fist.

"He wants to believe that Ronan is a junkie and I know that eats at him every day. When Krystal said that he had a glimmer of hope that was quickly replaced with anger again as he allowed the hatred to take control. I just don't want to say anything in case we find out that it actually was a deliberate overdose. I just don't want to get his hopes up..." He tried to explain but in the end he just ended up flustered and Jackie moved over to hug him.

"That's fine, Stuart. I understand why you are doing this and think it's sweet that you're going to all this effort." Jackie promised before pushing them towards the exit.

"Why would you want to find out your brother-in-law was murdered by those kind of people and then it was covered by your own?" Robbie eventually asked as they reached the front hall. They could see young Ronan's face squashed up against the glass of the front door and they saw the affection that darted across Stuart's face as he looked over at her.

"I have a little faith in our people but if we did do it, then we did do it. I doubt Ewan is going to hate me over it, Robbie." He teased softly before squeezing his friend's shoulder. "You going to have dinner with us?"

"No." Robbie said before Jackie had chance to answer, "I'm going to take Jackie out for dinner. You go have family time."

"Okay." He said giving Jackie a kiss on the cheek. "I'll ring you both tomorrow after midday?"

Robbie went to say something sarcastic but Jackie covered his hand with her mouth, "we'll be there." She promised lightly before taking hold of Robbie's arm and pulling him out of the building. They both smiled at Ewan as they passed and carried on their way.

Stuart walked out of the building and pressed a loving kiss to Ewan before smiling down at Ronan, "Are you okay, princess?" She shook her head in response and Stuart knelt down in front of her, his jaw dropping. "What's wrong?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck, "I'm hungry!" She cried wrapping her arms around him and he smiled at her before lifting her up.

"Well daddy and I will need to fix that then!" He teased pressing a small kiss to her nose.

"Well if a certain daddy wasn't working today..." Ewan teased taking hold of Stuart's hand and walking towards a small cafe with them. Stuart just smiled knowing that he had all he wanted right here even if he couldn't absolve Ronan for Ewan.

***

Krystal sat on the back step of the nightclub, her hands running through her greasy hair as she trembled against the aftermath of her latest hit. She'd found herself, once again, back at a strangers flat with no clothes on and her body was bruised. She knew that people paid her to be rough against her but sometimes she wished they weren't as rough.

She had fingerprint marks around her neck and she was struggling to breathe hinting that her latest customer had a fetish with strangulation. She had never really been shocked with the fetishes that her customers had had. It was a well known sociological fact that men used prostitutes to take out their frustration because it was wrong to do it to their wives that waited patiently for them to get home. Krystal didn't care what they did as long as she got the money at the end.

She tore off her boot and looked at the paper bills, her hands trembling as she realised that this wouldn't even be enough for a decent fix. She coughed into her hand and wrapped her light jacket around her against the cold. She'd get another hour or so sleep and then she'd go out again and find another client before getting another hit. It really was that simple.

***

Ewan had left for work and Ronan had long since been in bed. Stuart pulled out the documents that he had signed out and read through them. According to the autopsy notes, Ronan's arm had been completely punctured by a needle being ruled as a drunk guy trying to find a vein and failing. Stuart knew that Ronan was a professional that could find a vein in any state. He knew that this was probably the first piece of evidence in the case.

He flicked through the notes and fell across the autopsy photos. His hands trembled as he lifted the picture. Ewan didn't have a photo of his brother anywhere and Stuart could see the family resemblance. Ewan had always insisted that Ronan was the beautiful one but Stuart didn't agree. He thought they looked highly similar. Their bone structure was both as strong and their hairs were both the same shade of fiery red that caught your attention when walking through a crowd.

He put the photo away because he felt a lump forming in his throat as he thought of what Ewan must have gone through. His brother had been his life and then he had suddenly turned into this monster that lived off substances that were both illegal and lethal. His own wife was corrupting his brother's unstable mind and Stuart couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of trouble that Ewan had gone to so that he could save his brother.

The door to the bedroom opened and he saw Ronan stood there with her thumb in her mouth, tears glistened down her face. The guys had since learnt that mummy and Ronan had always shared a bed so the little girl was now afraid to sleep alone. They were determined to work on that but Stuart didn't have the heart to throw her out this morning so he closed the file and tucked it away into his top drawer before patting the bed, "come on, princess." He said so that she knew it was okay to come over. She smiled through her tears and ran over to jump on the bed. Climbing under the covers, she snuggled against Stuart and was asleep before he could even say anything to her. He just smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek before attempting to sleep too.

***

Krystal was pressed against the bed, her hands imprisoned above her body as the man attacked her neck with his teeth and lips. There was never any kissing on the lips because that suggested intimacy and intimacy was only shared in stupid films like Pretty Woman. There was no happy ever after when you worked the streets. You fought until the end and you went down fighting, it was simple as.

She felt him force himself enter her and she winced in pain as his teeth sunk down hard into the flesh of her breast. She knew that she needed to get a better career.

She just closed her eyes and dreamt of a better life. There was a beautiful little house in Glasgow, her daughter in her arms as they walked to school and even more importantly, she'd have Ewan's respect. She knew that he would never love her again but she could see him and Stuart coming over for lunch, family activities and she'd meet someone new. It would be a beautiful new life for her and her daughter, who she no longer had control over thanks to her ex.

She heard him grunt indicating that he had came and his weight sagged against her, the sweat making her nose turn but she just continued thinking of happy thoughts.

***

Ewan walked through the front door and smiled at the new paintings that were painted to the wall. He had never really been into art but Stuart had since put artwork slowly onto his walls. However the cute finger paintings that were tacked to his wall made his heart skip a beat as he realised that it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He had seen the picture she had drawn Stuart – one he proudly placed on his corkboard at work – and knew that this was the most perfect unit.

Shrugging off his jacket, he threw it over the back of the couch before slipping off his shoes. He grabbed one of the cereal bars that Stuart had insisted on him buying so that he could have something light to nibble on when he came home from work. He quickly checked all the doors and windows even though he knew that Stuart would have already checked.

Moving up the stairs, he moved into his bedroom while taking his shirt off and stilled at the sweet sight that greeted him. Stuart was asleep with Ronan in his arms, her thumb in her mouth that was in a peaceful grin. He smiled knowing that she was happy now was making him beam. This was all his and he knew that he would never permit anyone to take that off him.

***

Tears fell down her cheeks as the man eventually slid off her, her stomach lurching as she felt his sweat against her skin. She would have curled up in a ball and wept but that sometimes angered clients and they could get physical. Not a single police officer listened to a prostitute when she said she had been abused, they just laughed and probably went out to congratulate the assailant. He threw the money at her before leaving.

She gathered it up greedily and smiled intently. She had the money for another fix. The world was right again.


	7. Second Chance

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well I've had this open for a week and thanks to all the drama of my amazing life (the missing jean and keys scenario) it's been continually pushed to the back of the queue but now we're back XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own those characters that you've seen on your little box**

*******

The three had met up again and they had learnt that the officer in charge of Ronan's case had been fired a few years later after it had been found out that he was an insider for one of the ganglords. Even more coincidentally, he was in the insider for the ganglord that had owned Ronan. They had asked Stuart what his plan was and he had just looked at them, his shoulders hunching up in a shrug. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do with his information but he knew that he wasn't going to drag his two friends into this anymore.

He thanked them for surrendering their weekends to help him and even though he knew Robbie minded, they both said they didn't mind. They were about to leave when Robbie turned back to look at Stuart. "Don't do anything stupid, Stuart." He warned before following Jackie through the main doors.

Stuart looked down at the small case file that they had built up over the weekend before looking out after Robbie and whispering, "No promises."

That was how he had ended up standing outside the last known address for the police officer. He knew that the anger he felt inside had to be controlled if he was to get this guy to talk to him about the case but he also knew that he needed to learn the truth. He moved up to the door and pressed his fist against the door before waiting a couple of minutes. When nothing happened he gave the knocker a few harsh raps and waited even longer.

The door opened and Stuart found himself facing a man that couldn't be that much older than he was but Stuart could tell what the guy was doing with his life now thanks to the way he lifted his hand up to shield his eyes away from the sunlight. "They say Irn Bru can cure a hangover, Mr McAteer." He explained calmly before flashing his badge. "Can I come in for a few moments?" The guy's eye flickered over the badge before nodding. Stuart knew that he had obviously been analysing it to make sure that it wasn't a fake. The door eventually opened wider.

The insides of the house smelt like stale beer and Stuart felt his stomach gurgling with vomit but he decided just to focus on the reason he was here. "Mr McAteer, I'm here to ask you some questions about the murder of Ronan McIntyre." Stuart watched as the man stiffened before sitting down on his armchair, his hand reaching out for one of the six cans on his coffee table.

"That wasn't put down as a murder. It was ruled suicide, Detective..."

"Stuart Fraser." He provided perching on the end of the sofa that was covered in unwashed clothes. McAteer gave Stuart a wry look before shaking his head as if realising who Stuart suddenly was. However, his questions made it sound as if he hadn't.

"Something tells me you've put my dismissal down to how that was ruled as suicide, Detective." He said in a tired voice as he shook his head. "I hated how I was back then, Detective and I'm not going to change my mind on that kid's death. He might not have pulled the trigger but he sure as hell put the bullet in." Stuart understood the metaphor but it still angered him that this man had believed that he could be the execution to a man.

"Our job was to protect the people of Glasgow, Mr McAteer."

"I was. I was cleaning the streets up another good for nothing nobody that did nothing with his time but inject himself with useless toxins."

"You have no idea who that guy was outside of that stupid piece of paper they made you sign. His parents died not long after that through sheer heartache."

"We don't normally allow ourselves to get so emotionally attached, Detective." The guy looked over his beer can at Stuart with an assessing eye. "There is something you're keeping from me and I know this from my years of experience."

"There is now a child involved and we're unsure if she'll ever know her father because some bastards stole his life." He muttered as he looked down at his notepad and tapped his pen there gradually. His words seemed to trigger something because the man sighed.

"It wasn't something I enjoyed doing but it was different time back then. You needed to know that you could get the advice whereas the detectives of today are more than happy to go wading into get facts about a case." He fidgeted before sighing. "I was told by Morrison that I would be paid generously if I was to make sure that Ronan's murder was ruled suicide. Morrison feared that the McIntyre would be the only idiot brave enough to stop his operation. He obviously didn't contend on his brother becoming so powerful." McAteer snorted as he shook his head. "I remember that kid. He was such a runt compared to his brother. He was always determined to please Ronan but never managed. The kid was truly devastated when he had to identify his brother and he was even more heartbroken when he found out this wife had been screwing his brother behind his back. I felt for him."

"How did the brother cope?" Stuart didn't even know why he asked but something inside of him wanted to know. He wanted to know that Ewan had been strong and proud because that was the image he had of his partner.

"He was fine at first until his wife started to get hysterical claiming that Ronan had been murdered and that I was bent. There was such hatred in his grey eyes, I worried that he might hurt her but he never laid a hand on her and we never received any complaints to say that there had been a fight. I've heard since then they did get a divorce because she still loves the ghost of her dead boyfriend."

"Love is a funny old thing." Stuart mumbled as he looked at his notes. "Is Morrison still dangerous now?"

"Well McIntyre is the name on everyone's lips but Morrison is never far behind, Detective Fraser. He'd rather die than be forgotten." Stuart looked over at the guy and realised that he was being serious. Ewan was the new ganglord on the streets and they feared him. Could he be getting he or Ewan in danger here by sniffing around? Even worse, could Ronan be in danger? He smiled at the man.

"Thank you for answering my questions."

"I know you're the detective that has a romantic attachment to the guy, Fraser." McAteer finally responded and Stuart turned to look at him, his eyes giving away his guilt. "I'm just going to tell you one thing, McIntyre isn't as sneaky clean as he likes to make out he is and I know you're not going to believe me but he did his fair time talking to Morrison over the death of his brother and he too was happy that it was signed off as a suicide. He was happy for the case to be closed even though his parents were fuming. I believe they passed on not long after the suicide?" Stuart nodded to show that he was correct. "You're playing with fire, son and I think you should just bow out before it gets too much for you."

Stuart just smiled before wishing the guy goodbye and leaving.

*******

"Stuart!" He heard the desperate cry of his name and he turned round to see Krystal moving towards him. He should have just continued walking but the police in him saw the state of her and he moved towards her. There were ligature marks on her neck and her eye make-up had run showing she'd been crying.

"Krystal?" He said with shock as he saw the blood marks on her tee shirt, a smear of it across her chin. "What happened to you?" She shook her head and looked away from her, face covered with shame and he figured straight away that one of her punters had liked it a little rough. "Come on. I'm going to take you back to mine and we're going to wash you up and then feed you."

"I can't do that. Ewan would never talk to you again."

"Well seeing as Ewan has a lot to explain himself, I think we'll both get over it." He promised knowing that she was really going in the bath. She smelt dreadful and she looked as if she hadn't bathed in months!

*******

He'd managed to dig out one of his shirts for her and a pair of unused boxers so that she had a kind of pair of bottoms. He was surprised that there wasn't something of Jackie's lying about because she'd stayed over a few times since they'd moved in here. She came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her as she watched him move about the bedroom. Stuart looked up and found himself smiling at her.

He could see what Ewan had seen all those years ago minus the inset cheek bones, the grey pallor and the anorexic look that was associated with most drug takers. The hair was clean again and he could see where Ronan had got it from and her eyes had a little sparkle back in them. He handed her the shirt and boxers. "You didn't have to help me." She whispered looking at the boxers and smiling at him as he rubbed his neck a little sheepishly.

"The woes of living with a guy and not a wife, I'm afraid." He smiled realising that borrowing Jackie's clothes wouldn't have helped either. Krystal was nearer to skeletal than anorexic. He could see every bone in her arm as she bent, still clutching the towel to pull on the boxers.

"That's okay. It's nice to know you even want to help me after everything I've done. I should have rung him first." She sat down on the edge of the bed and used her hand to slick back her wet fringe. "Ewan honestly didn't know about Ronan, Stuart. He wouldn't have allowed me to keep her if he had."

"Did you stay off drugs while you were pregnant with Ronan?" He found himself asking and then straight away thinking "what the hell?" but the question was already out there no so he wanted to see if she would answer.

"I did." She whispered and he heard the pride in her voice. "It was the best nine months of my life but then the minute she was born, I was tempted straight back and because she was no longer inside I didn't have a reason to say no and he knew that."

"Morrison?"

"How do you...?"

"I took your allegations of murder seriously, Krystal." He whispered sitting down next to her and sighing as he looked forward. "It appears that the detective that was working on the case was paid a great sum of money to rule Ronan's death as suicide." She gasped as she turned to look at Stuart. Someone would actually do that for money? "He also said that Ewan had a part. Was Ewan a member of Morrison's crowd, Krystal?"

At that question she started to laugh, her hand running through her hair. "Are you on something? Ewan hated Morrison. I think the only reason Ewan refuses to speak out about his new ganglord status is because he knows he finally has Morrison where he wants him and Ewan just wants revenge for Ronan. He acts as if he hates his brother but I know deep down he beats himself up about it. Ronan and Ewan were everything to each other. When Ronan first started on the drugs he made his mother promise that Ewan would never find out how weak he was because they knew that Ewan worshipped Ronan. Ewan saw Ronan as some kind of god and to find out your god is a drug user isn't something anyone wants to learn."

"Now that's true." They sat for a few moments in silence before Krystal spoke again.

"I knew Ewan was homosexual." She whispered before turning to look at him. "I just never thought he'd be able to find himself such an amazing guy." She squeezed his shoulder and smiled. "I'm so glad you found each other. I could see how you loved each other when you didn't go irate about there now being a little girl on the scene."

"Why would I get angry? Ronan is perfection. Everyone who meets her just falls in love and besides, we all have pasts and like you've mentioned, Ewan didn't know about Ronan. If he had then there might have been some issues between us but I'm sure we'd have walked them out. You don't get to knowing each other for about three motnhs, proposing and then moving in together without feeling as if you know the other person."

"I'm happy he has you to lean on. He's always came across so tough."

"Oh I know that." Stuart laughed remembering back when they'd first met. "Let's say he wasn't very forthcoming with information and then when I accused him of murder... Well our relationship didn't start so beautifully." He laughed holding onto her hand and sighing. "Would you like something to eat?"

"What are you making?"

"Well whatever I can find."

"That sounds great." She smiled.

*******

Hearing "Daddy!" being squealed from the front door was the first hint that Ronan and Ewan were home. He moved through to the hall and smiled at Ronan. "There's a surprise waiting for you at the table." She smiled happily before running through. They heard her happy squeals and Ewan looked at Stuart.

"Krystal's here."

"What?" He ground out and went to push past Stuart but Stuart kept him there.

"She's been attacked, Ewan." He whispered. "There are ligature marks on her neck, a hand print on her wrist, her teeth were nearly knocked out and her eye is starting to turn a beautiful shade of purple."

"Dammit, Stuart. You can't fix everyone!"

"And I couldn't just leave her on the side of the road for everyone to give a good boot as they passed. She's still a person, Ewan and it's my job to protect and serve."

"Not for women like her."

"Ewan..." He whispered shaking his head disgusted that he could actually say that.

"I need to get out. I'll be back later." He whispered leaving the door slamming behind him.

"Ewan!" Stuart shouted as he opened the front door and watched the man walk away. "Stupid sentimental jerk." He ground out shutting the door behind him and moving back into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?"

"It'll be fine. He just needed to go to work. Some emergency or something. I don't normally listen because the nightclub business is all his." He smiled before turning to Ronan. "Are you hungry?"

*******

Ronan and Krystal had eventually fallen asleep so Stuart had phoned to ask for Robbie could come over. He had agreed because he said he'd rather spend the evening with Stuart then his television. Stuart didn't know if he should have been insulted or complimented. He decided just not to think about it. "You did what?"

"I spoke to McAteer."

"I'm sure my last words to you were not to do that!"

"Well..."

"Stuart!" Robbie shouted freezing when Stuart told him to be quiet because Krystal and Ronan were sleeping. "You have the ex over?"

"She'd been attacked and I took pity on her."

"Hence why you want my company and not Ewan's."

"Oh you are more than a pretty face?"

"You think I have a pretty face?" Robbie silenced at Stuart's stony expression. "What did McAteer say to you then?" Stuart went on to reiterate everything that had been said to him and he saw Robbie looking more and more disgusted as each word was said. Stuart then said what Krystal had said to him while they were upstairs and Robbie's eyebrows raised. "So what do you think?"

"I don't know what to think anymore, Robbie." He sighed as he took a swig of his beer. "I mean, I understand that Ewan hates drug dealers and takers but Krystal is right. He has never done anything to banish his new status as the guy Glasgow fear. You've met him, would you fear him if you were a detective?"

"We did fear him that first time. Remember he was always so challenging and determined to protect his family."

"You'd turn into a jerk if you were trying to protect your family, Robbie. I would too. I just don't understand anything anymore. It'd have been easier if we'd have just never allowed Krystal in."

"Yet she's now asleep upstairs in your bedroom?"

"Get out my life. You sound just like Ewan with that. You'd think I'd done it on purpose or something!" He snapped and Robbie just laughed before sitting up.

"Do you want me to try and talk to Morrison for you?"

"Why can't I do it myself?"

"Because everyone knows who you are and you're putting yourself in danger for no reason."

"Okay." He agreed silently and then sighed. "Thank you for helping me with this."

"No problem." They both fell silent as the front door opened and Ewan walked in.

"oh hello, Robbie." Robbie stood up and smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I was just about to leave." He smiled at Stuart. "I'll talk to you more at the office tomorrow, yes?"

"Thank you." He squeezed Robbie's hand before watching as he left, his gaze falling onto Ewan.

"I'm sorry." Ewan started dumping some carrier bags on the couch before moving round to kneel in front of Stuart, his chin resting on his knee. "I just don't like knowing she's back in my life." He whispered and Stuart heard the misery in his voice. He stroked his hair.

"I know but you should have seen how happy Ronan was to see her."

"I figured that's why I've been to an all night shopping centre and bought Krystal some clothes. I think it would be easier if she stayed here and then maybe together, you and I could get her life back on track so that we know she's here for Ronan." Stuart looked down at him, speechless.

"What the hell?"

"I was out walking and I knew that I was angry more at my response than the fact you was playing a martyr and I decided that I sure as hell needed to make sure you understood that I wasn't angry at you. I love you and I love that you think you can help Krystal. I hope you can because our daughter is going to need a mother as much as she needs us too and maybe if I get my old Krystal back, I won't be so angry."

"If you get old Krystal back, you'll still love me, right?" He pouted and Ewan laughed.

"No one is ever going to stop me loving you." He promised reaching up and kissing Stuart's pouting lips.

Krystal sat at the top of the stairs and bit back her tears. How had she managed to deserve such nice people looking after her? She wrapped her arms around herself as she realised that she was going to get clean. She was going to prove herself to them.


	8. Discoveries

**AUTHORS NOTE: The English seminar that I just pretended to listen to was about the importance of writing so I was like, yeah that's what I want to be doing! I want to be in my room, writing! Here I am with a new chapter xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the ones that have been created in my own imagination hence OC's **

*******

Stuart sighed as he munched on the piece of toast, the paper open in front of him as he listened to Ronan tell Ewan that she didn't fell well. Today was her first full day at school and she was trying her best not to go. She was apparently struggling from a stummy pain and Ewan was now knelt down beside her. Stuart would have helped but he knew that there was already a bond growing between him and the little girl so he decided that it really was time for Ewan to have some control.

"Ronan, I know you're nervous about going to school but you're going to have fun and plus, you made friends with Emma."

"Can she come over for tea?" The little girl was starting to sound a little happier and Stuart lowered his paper to see how Ewan would react because Stuart had bet with Robbie that Ewan wasn't the kind of father to have girly sleepovers or any of that kind of fun.

"Well if her parents say yes then she can." Stuart had just lost ten pound and he was going to beat his lover with his newspaper after that. "Now are you ready to go."

"Yes." She said happily and Ewan turned to look at Stuart.

"Tell Robbie he can give me that five pound he owes me when he next sees me." Stuart's jaw dropped as he realised that Robbie had double crossed him. He rolled up his paper and tapped his partner around the back of his head, smiling at the man's happy laughter. "Are you coming home for tea tonight?" He asked pressing a haste kiss to the man's mouth before moving away to find his jacket.

"You want me to save you from Ronan and Emma?"

"I might want you to save me from Emma's mother. She's a single mother and that makes them predators." He shuddered to add drama to his words and Stuart laughed as he moved over, wrapping his arms around Ewan's waist.

"You need little old me to save you from a single mother?"

"They can be feisty when tempted with handsome men." He whispered back in the same tone before looking over at the clock. "Want us to drop you off at the station?"

"Nope, I'll take my car because who knows what you'll be doing with those girls after school." Ewan's face lost its colour and Stuart laughed. "I'm kidding. If the weather is nice, let them outside to play on the monstrosity of a trampoline you bought her yesterday but please put the safety net on. If it's not nice weather then simple finger painting. Just make sure you put paper down on my table because I do not want to have it ruined." He warned and Ewan grinned.

"You're a regular housewife."

"And you've just gone celibate for a week." Stuart smiled before stealing a kiss and then grabbing his coat. "Have fun at school, Ronan." He called up the stairs. "I love you and I'll see you tonight."

"Bye dad!" She shouted back and Ewan smiled at the dopey expression on Stuart's face.

"Get out or you'll be late!" He said pushing the man out the door and laughing as he just moved down the path.

***

"You dirty traitor!" Stuart called as he moved into the kitchen and spied Robbie stirring his coffee.

"Now what did I do?" The man asked actually managing to sound innocent as he chucked the spoon into the sink and turned to look at Stuart, who was now holding out a ten pound note. Robbie immediately realised what he had done. "Hey, you're always complaining that you didn't think I made an effort with Ewan so I went to the nightclub the other night and spent the evening with him. Don't get so worked up about it!" He protested taking hold of the ten pound and putting it in his pocket and then handing him a fiver. "That's for your other half."

"You went out with Ewan for me?" He smiled and jumped on Robbie, ignoring the man's curses as the coffee splashed everywhere. "I love you for that, you realise."

"I knew you would that's why I didn't tell you!" He laughed moving into the kitchen.

"I'm still angry that you conspired against me." He commented and Robbie just grinned.

"I'm about to go talk to Morrison for you. Will that make you forgive me?"

"Yes."

***

Robbie flashed his badge at the door and was immediately allowed through but was obviously given his own bodyguards as he walked through. It wasn't a shock. This place was a sleaze pit compared to the luxury that you got at a McIntyre nightclub and Robbie knew that there was only one group that actually hung out here. He sighed as he held his nose at the smell of vomit. He'd remind himself never to come first thing in the morning.

"Detective Inspector Ross, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Wow. I didn't know men like you had psychic abilities too, Morrison." He said checking the leather chair over before sitting down and smiling over at the man. You could tell that he had been in the game for years. His remaining hair was turning grey and his eyes had sunk into their setting over the years of drug abuse and his nose seemed to have also caved. His eyes had no twinkle and they seemed to be pretty bloodshot.

"I don't but I do make it my hobby to know all the detectives serving at the police station. I have a huge obsession for a Detective Constable Fraser."

"You obviously know about his relationship with..."

"Ewan McIntyre." Morrison finished for him and he smiled. "It's big news when THE ganglord of Glasgow starts to screw a cop. I mean we can take a homosexual master but one that's screwing a cop? That's never been done before and yet, McIntyre still has so much respect." Robbie could sense how much Morrison hated that so he decided to stay silent. "How may I help you, Detective?" He finally asked and Robbie held out the old autopsy photo of Ronan.

"He was one of your best customers, I've heard."

"You didn't hear anything because no one mentions the name of Ronan McIntyre anymore about from his little whore, Krystal McIntyre." He said before smiling at him. "I suppose you're here to tell me that you've got new evidence that points out that it was murder rather than suicide and that idea was probably triggered by her jealous lies." Robbie had to give the man a mental round of applause then because he sure as hell knew that he'd covered his tracks. "Detective, some ghosts are left being undisturbed. It would be a wise idea to warn your young DC about that. He might not be able to look at his fiancé the same way."

Robbie was wanting to say something witty back but all coherent sentences had ended with the dig about Ewan. What did this man know about Ewan and what could it mean for his relationship with Stuart? He felt his heart racing as he stood up and nodded his head at the man.

"We might want to talk to you again. Don't do anything stupid."

"Like leave the country?" He asked in a sarcastic tone of voice and Robbie just sent him a cold stare before leaving. Morrison watched him leave through his monitors before reaching over and dialling. "Hi. I'd like to speak to Matthew Burke please."

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is only a small chapter because I wanted it to end at the part. Originally it was just that part with Morrison and I was like, damn that's too short. So I lengthened it.**


	9. An Abrupt End

**AUTHORS NOTE: It's been one whole year, baby since the day I published the first chapter of Just Another Day. Who'd have thought with that lame story I'd be here a year later with a blossoming archive, a soulmate that I can't bear to live without and an undying passion towards OC's? It is pretty hard to believe. If we were on twitter I'd have written '#goodtimes'**

**DISCLAMER: I only own the OC's even though I believe Glenn Chandler should own Ewan **

*******

Burke hung up the phone and looked out at his two detectives that were stood talking in the kitchenette. He could tell they were discussing something serious from the way Robbie's eyebrows had burrowed and the way his hand was touching Stuart's shoulder. He rarely had intimate moments with Stuart if he didn't have to and when Jackie entered the kitchenette area, they stopped talking. That was always a big hint that his two male detectives were up to something because they trusted the women with their life, normally.

He knew there was always a major issue when Morrison phoned asking for a favour. He didn't like knowing that he was being controlled by the old ganglord but it was something from his past that he knew he was never going to escape from. He stood up and moved towards the door. He knew this was going to anger the two boys and he hated knowing that but he just opened the door and shouted, "Ross, Fraser. I need to talk to you for a moment."

The three detectives turned to look at him and then Jackie looked up at her two boys unsure of what it was they had done. She knew it was something serious of Stuart was being beckoned in. Robbie she could understand. He spent most of his time in the office being verbally reprimanded for some fuck up that he'd done. They both put their cups down on their desks and moved into the office, surprised when Burke didn't slam his door like he normally did when he was really angry.

"I'm only going to ask this once but why is Morrison being harassed by you, Ross?"

"Sir, it's not Robbie's fault." Stuart jumped forward to reply and when Burke turned to look at him, Stuart sighed and decided just to tell the whole story. "Krystal McIntyre came by our house the other night and left behind Ewan's daughter and this caused Ewan to tell me the truth about his brother..."

"Ronan McIntyre." Both young detectives turned to look at Burke at that comment and this time it was Burke's turn to sigh as he sat down on his chair. "I was the young detective on the case but as you obviously guessed, my names was taken off the notes by the superior officer."

"McAteer." Stuart filled in as he took a seat and waited for Burke to finish talking.

"I knew that McIntyre's death wasn't suicide from the fact there were fingerprint bruises on his arm around the vein junction. He had been held down while someone injected him and I had tried to go against McAteer but I was just a rookie whereas McAteer had been on the job for years and it would be a few more years before he was caught mucking about the evidence on an even bigger case. That was when they threw him out but Morrison still controls him."

"And apparently you." Stuart whispered and Robbie was shocked at this sudden bravado as he turned to look at his friend. Burke was also looking at him, his hand clenching into fists.

"You better be careful what you say here, Stuart because I am not afraid to reprimand your arse out of here." Burke growled standing up at the same time Stuart did. He could see a desire to fight in the blonde man's eyes and he knew that Stuart would fight because this case was personal to him. "You had no right to investigate that case while be personally close to Ewan, Stuart and you know that."

"Who else could I get to investigate it, sir?" Stuart asked seriously. His hands burrowed into his trouser pockets as he looked at the man. "I mean, I'd have normally came to you first but for Morrison to ring you and tell you that Robert was harassing him was weird enough without you calling us in here to tell us to stop." He looked at the man. "I'd have thought you were the first person I could trust, boss but it appears you might be in as thick as Ronan was back then."

"You know that's bullshit, Stuart." Burke barked as he saw Stuart moving towards that door. "If you walk out that door, Stuart, do not plan on walking back through it until you've written me a formal apology. I am your boss no matter who my friends are and I refuse to be spoken to like I'm some piece of..."

"Well you should probably have thought about that before you associated with people like Morrison." Stuart slammed the door shut behind him as he left. Burke and Robbie both watched as he stormed past Jackie, ignoring her protests of him to wait. Robbie turned back to look at Burke. He was unsure what to say because he'd always held respect for Burke too even though Burke was always on his back about one thing or another.

"I'm sure he'll regret what he has said, Boss." He lied knowing that Stuart would never take it back. He might write the letter of apology but he'd feel the hatred every day until the day either he or Burke died. Burke just looked at Robbie and sighed.

"Do you think that we have enough evidence to work on this case?" He whispered as he rubbed a hand over his tired face. Robbie stared at him for a moment or two.

"You're only real piece of evidence is if McAteer is happy to talk." Robbie answered honestly. He was too busy worrying over two things and he knew he could only ask one thing. "Boss," he started and decided not to proceed until he had Burke's attention. When the older man looked up, Robbie continued. "Morrison said that if Stuart carried on digging into this case then he'd find something about Ewan that he wouldn't like. Is that true?"

Burke remembered the case and knew that the answer was yes but he could see the happiness that radiated between Stuart and Ewan. He knew that if the truth ever did come to light then Stuart would be able to forgive Ewan so he looked at Robbie and smiled. "If it is true, I doubt it will hinder Stuart. He loves Ewan too much." Robbie nodded.

The last problem on his mind was why Morrison did have Burke in his book of favours. Burke saw Robbie thinking and smiled. "It's no concern of yours, son." He muttered gruffly standing up and squeezing Robbie's shoulder. "I know you're going to go look for Stuart now so please tell him I am sorry and he won't be getting a warning this time." He motioned that Robbie could leave.

*******

The man staggered from his chair to the fridge. Ever since being kicked out of the force, McAteer had turned heavily to the drink. The shame had drove his wife to suicide and his children didn't come to visit anymore and if they did, they never stayed for longer than necessary. Not that he cared. He could do without them all in his life anyway. He was happy it just being him and his beer.

He froze as he saw the back door open. The window had been smashed in and the door lock opened that why. He always had the telly on that loud it wasn't a surprise that he hadn't heard it happening. He stumbled across to the kitchen drawer where he kept it gun and winced as he drunkenly tripped over it. Someone else had already pulled it out and taken the gun.

He had fell heavily to the floor and when he finally turned himself around so that he was sat on the floor, he gasped as he found himself staring at the barrel of his own gun. There were no words said as the assailant squeezed the trigger, the round piercing through Morrison's forehead and lodging into his brain. He slumped to the floor. The assailant waited a few moments before wiping the gun with a handkerchief that he had in his pockets and placing it down on the table.

It had to be clearly murder so that DC Fraser got the message to stop digging up the past. That had been his one instruction.


	10. My Life

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I've focused so much on the other two stories and my non-existent X Files so here I am with this chapter for you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the team but I do own the OC's.**

*******

"Burke has been calling here for the past two hours." Ewan said to Stuart the minute he walked through the front door that night, his hands on his hips. Ronan was sat at the kitchen table doing her homework and she stopped to watch them. She had a morbid fascination of watching how her two parents interacted. Stuart shut the door and took off his coat, ignoring Ewan. "Do not ignore me." Ewan snapped quietly so that Ronan wouldn't know he was angry.

"I'm not ignoring you." Stuart whispered back as he dragged his hand through his blonde hair. "I'm debating what it is I should actually tell you because no matter what I say, you're going to hate me."

"Stuart, I could never hate you." Ewan promised as he moved over and pulled his fiancé close to him, his lips pressing a kiss to the man's neck. "I just want to know why you've got Matthew Burke so nervous that he's rang you over and over again."

"I might have taken Krystal's accusations seriously." Ewan stared at him but decided to allow him to finish before he lost his temper. "It appears that Burke was on your brother's case and they all knew that it was a cover up but they didn't do anything." He watched as Ewan's face fell. "What is it?"

"You went behind my back." He whispered knowing that he couldn't be angry at that because Ewan had his own secrets but he couldn't admit the truth. Not yet. He sighed as he moved away from his partner. "I understood you're a detective and everything Stuart but you shouldn't cross over into my life."

"I shouldn't cross over into your life?" Stuart snapped completely forgetting that Ronan was watching them. "I apologise. I didn't know that once we got married, our lives would still be separate. You should have maybe made that line a little thicker so I knew not to cross." He shouted angrily as he looked at his partner.

"Stuart, I didn't mean that..." Ewan went to take hold of Stuart who was moving up the stairs. Stuart just pulled away and mumbled something about lines and being a complete prick. Ewan sighed as he saw Ronan drawing lazily on her notepad. "Are you still doing your homework, Ronan?" He asked as he moved over to her.

*******

"He'll always be like that." A weak voice said from behind Stuart as he slammed himself down on their shared bed, his hands clenched into fists at his side. He sat up and turned to look at the door and he smiled softly at Krystal. She looked ill and he just patted the space on the bed beside him hinting for her to sit with him.

"Like what?"

"The lone wolf act." She explained sitting down. Stuart sighed as he looked at her hands. They were trembling against her knees as she looked at him. "He always believes that he doesn't need anyone to help him when he does. He's so lucky to have you and he'll never realise that on his own." She squeezed his shoulder lightly and Stuart smiled at her.

"Thank you, Krystal. I'm sure he knows deep down that I'm just trying to help." He sighed as he looked forward. "How are you today?"

"Struggling along like any woman determined that she is going to prove herself." She laughed as she took hold of his hand and squeezed it lightly. "I swear you're an angel in disguise for giving me this chance." She whispered resting her head on his shoulder. Stuart just smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Everyone deserves a chance."

Ewan stood at the door to their bedroom and sighed as he thought over what Krystal had said to Stuart. Ewan did realise that he needed Stuart in his life but he was still afraid that if Stuart learnt the truth, he'd hate him. He knocked on the door and smiled as they both turned to look at him. "I'll go downstairs and think about something for tea." Krystal said pulling herself up, stumbling slightly and she felt loved when both men dived forward to help her. "Guys, I'm fine." She promised knowing that they were always on edge. It was also nice to know that Stuart had made Ewan realise that Krystal deserved the chance.

Once she was gone, Ewan moved over to Stuart and wasn't surprised when the man moved away. "Stuart, please."

"I don't quite know how close I am allowed to you without crossing into your life."

"Stuart, I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did and if I could take them words back..."

"You can't." Stuart whispered shaking his head. "It also appears to be a line you used with Krystal quite a bit. How long until you alienate me too? Is that what you want? To be alone and not have me because believe me, I don't mind giving you that if this isn't what you want." He said calmly and Ewan looked at him as he shook his head.

"I swear to god, Stuart, that is not what I want." He promised moving over and taking hold of the man firmly so that he wouldn't move. "I need you in my life. I understand that everything you do, you do it for us. It's not you being spiteful or cold. It's you showing you care and I understand that you're trying to find out the truth to save me but don't."

"Why not?" He whispered as he looked up at his lover, his eyes closing slightly as the man took hold of his cheeks in his hand. "What are you so afraid we'll find out?"

"The truth is a scary prospect, Stuart." He whispered as he pressed a light kiss to the man's lips. "You might find out things that make you hate me or things that make you hate what my family are like."

"I could never hate you." Stuart parroted the man's earlier words as he took hold of his hips and pulled him close to him, happy to know that they couldn't be in an argument for too long without sorting it out. "I just want you to stop hating Ronan."

"Even if you do find out the truth, there is no promise that will happen." He calmly stated before moving away from Stuart and looking at the window. "Now that hasn't happened to me in awhile." Stuart joined him by the window and saw the patrol car pulling up along with a plain car. Another car joined them not long after and Stuart watched as Burke climbed out.

"What the hell?"

The two lovers moved downstairs and Ewan opened the front door after ordering Krystal to keep Ronan in the kitchen. "How may we help you, gentleman?" The question was directed at Burke and he just moved in.

"McAteer was murdered this afternoon."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"We're going to have to take Stuart down to the station for questioning?"

"You're arresting me?"

"No. This is just questioning for now. If we think we need to arrest you afterwards then so be it." The other detective responded and Stuart stared at the two of them before turning to look at Ewan who was as bewildered. He moved over and pulled Stuart into a hug.

"Don't say anything. I'm going to get you the best lawyer that money can buy." He whispered as the two officers moved over. "I love you." Stuart looked at the two officers as they reached for their handcuffs.

"I'm coming peacefully. You can put them away," was all he whispered as he moved through the house and out the front door. When the door shut, Ewan slumped down in his chair.


	11. Waste of Time

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I've been voted mean for the last chapter *dances* so let's try and fix that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the team.**

*******

"You think I killed McAteer?" Stuart commented dryly biting back the urge to laugh at the stupid idiot that was sat in front of him. "First of all, McAteer was the prime witness in a case that I wanted proving. What results do I achieve in killing him?"

"What case were you looking into?"

"I was looking into the murder of Ronan McIntyre."

"That was ruled as suicide."

"Yes by McAteer who was later fired for taking backhanders from Morrison."

"You've done your homework."

"Isn't that the point of being a detective?" Stuart pointed out. He could sense his lawyer wanting to tell him to cut the crap but Stuart was having a little too much fun riding the idiots that were sat in front of him.

"Stuart, do you have any idea who would want to kill McAteer?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" He barked slamming his fists down on the table. "I have just found out from the man that he had the thing changed to suicide so that his stupid crack den wouldn't look bad. He was prepared to go on stand and say that he had done it. Do you think that would have made Morrison happy?" He challenged before leaning back in his chair.

"So you're accusing Morrison?"

"I'm accusing you of wasting my time." Stuart finally muttered after a moment or two of pause. "I think you were bored out of your mind and thought I know, we'll interrogate Stuart Fraser. I mean, how much evidence did you actually have to pull me in here?" The two detective's swapped glances and Stuart smiled. "I thought so. The only scrap of evidence you had to pull me in here was the knowledge that I had been there. Now can I go? I have my daughter waiting for me and my partner."

"Stuart..." The main detective started as he watched Stuart move towards the door. "Getting mixed up with Morrison is dangerous business. You should probably talk to your partner before you go any further."

"Thanks for the warning." He spat out before leaving the interrogation room, his hands trembling at his side as he realised that getting involved with Ewan's past really probably was the worst thing a detective could do.

*******

He got the taxi to stop outside Burke's house. He threw the driver the money before climbing out of the car and running to the front door, banging on the door angrily. He didn't care who he woke up. He was past caring about anyone else now. There was something going on here and he wanted to know what it was.

"Stuart..." Burke started, speechless when Stuart pushed past him. Burke slowly closed the door. This erratic behaviour he expected off Robbie but Stuart. This side of Stuart scared him. He could see that Stuart needed answers and that he wasn't going to leave before he got them. "You don't want to mess with this anymore, Stuart. You're a promising detective. If you dabble with Morrison, your life could be over."

"What does he have over you, sir?"

"I'm in deep with the McIntyre case too, Stuart. Do you realise you could ruin me if you continue to dig up this case?"

"I just want the truth for Ewan's sake." Burke snorted as he shook his head.

"You need to go talk to your precious Ewan, son. He's keeping things from you too that will shock you." He explained before sighing. "I can't tell you anything but maybe he'll be able to explain it to you." Burke took a deep breath before looking at Stuart. "I understand that you hate me for doing this but until you stop dabbling in this, you're suspended."

"That's fine with me. I want to solve this case. I want to find out why Ewan hates everyone so much."

"Talk to him then."

*******

Krystal McIntyre stepped into the nightclub, the tight dress clinging to every bone thanks to her anorexia and her hair was the only healthy looking thing about her as she flicked it back confidently. She moved up to the back office and sighed as she saw Morrison glaring at her. "Little Krystal, you're looking good. You must be having the time of your life with your new lifelines."

"Don't do anything to Stuart." She pleaded as she moved towards him. "He just wants to help Ewan forgive and forget his brother's wrong doings."

"He wouldn't have even known about Ronan if you had stayed away."

"I needed help, Morrison, and you know I did. Ewan was the only person in the world that would give me that help."

"No he wouldn't. You needed to use your little brat to convince him that he needed to help and it wasn't even him that surrendered. It was the angel that is his partner." He sneered at the woman. "How does it feel knowing that Ewan has found the happiness he always dreamt of with a guy or even worse, a detective?"

"Stuart's a nice man and Ewan deserves every bit of happiness that he gets. You, however, are a miserable man that needs to finally be put in his place. You're only doing this because Ewan is better than you." Those words had the affect she wanted on him and he stood up, the back of his hand smashing against her cheek.

"No one is better than me." He barked at her as he reached for a tissue, wiping the blood away from his hand. "No one and you'll do wise to remember that, Krystal." He warned as he watched her hold her face in her hands. Her lips had split and her cheek bone as a beautiful shade of red. It would be a beautiful bruise tomorrow morning. "Don't mention who gave you that if your pretty detective asks." He ordered before indicating for his security to remove her.

"Stuart won't give up, Morrison." She threatened. "He'll continue until he ruins you."

Morrison just stared after her and realised that her words did scare him. He was afraid of the detective.

*******

Burke dropped him off at the house. "Don't come in tomorrow, Stuart."

"Alright boss." The use of the term made Burke smile as he reached over and squeezed his young detectives shoulder.

"I'm sorry about all this, Stuart. I do understand that you want to fix everything for Ewan but without the whole story, you won't get anywhere." Stuart sighed. How come so many people were making it clear that Ewan had something to add to this story? He nodded his head. "Phone me if you need anything."

"What are you going to tell them?"

Burke sensed he was on about Robbie and Jackie so he just sighed. "I'll think of something." He promised. "I'll phone you if I hear any news."

"Thanks boss." Stuart said as he climbed out of the car and moved up the steps to their town house. His hands trembling as he reached for the door handle and pulled it open. The living room light was on but the room was empty. He moved upstairs and found them both asleep on Ronan's bed. He had the urge to wake him up, force out now what it was that he wanted to know but he didn't have the heart. He flicked off the light and shut the door.

He heard the front door shut and he moved downstairs. "Oh my god..." He gasped at the sight of Krystal as she stepped into the living room. Her cheek was bruised, her lips bust and her eyes streaming with tears. "What happened?"

"I was attacked." She simply said as she curled into his shoulder but making sure that she didn't get any blood on his shirt. "I don't even know who by. I just know I've never felt so tempted to go and see my dealer."

"You didn't go?"

"I'm not fucking up now." She whispered to him as she held onto him, her thoughts haunted by the cold look that Morrison had sent after her. She doubted that she would be around much longer but she knew that Ronan was in safe hands.

"I'm proud of you." He said as he held onto her knowing that he couldn't alienate her. Krystal was his last chance at finding the truth out if Ewan backed away.


	12. Doubts

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm still trying to figure out where this is going but the bunnies in my head seem to know so we'll let them take control. They've not failed me yet :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's and this is all for fun**

*******

"You're not going to give up are you?" Robbie asked as he munched on his chips, his eyes searching Stuart's face for any sign of defeat. Seeing as Stuart was unofficially suspended, Robbie had rang him and asked for him to meet him at their usual lunch spot so they could talk and he knew that Stuart would love for a moment out of the house.

"What else can I do?" Stuart asked as he just pushed his own meal around his plate, his lips permanently frowning as he put down his knife and fork and looked at Robbie. "I've been suspended, my own boss is in with the people that hold the truth and to top that there is some cloak and dagger shit about Ewan that I'm scared about finding out the truth."

"Stuart, you've got to understand that the easiest thing to do is actually talk to Ewan. You two are made for each other so you'd be able to fight through whatever it is everyone is hinting at."

"Do you really think as a detective I'm going to stand by him if it turns out he's the one that injected his brother?"

"Why do you have to be thinking as a detective?" Robbie suddenly challenged and Stuart was surprised because he knew that Robbie always thought as a detective. "Why don't you think of the guy that was so in love with Ewan that you slept with him while he was a prime suspect in a murder case? You didn't care about being a detective then."

"He didn't do it then."

"And I highly doubt that he did it this time, Stuart. I seriously think if he had done it then he wouldn't have allowed Krystal back in or wouldn't have responded calmly when you explained that you was working on the case. Does that sound like the thoughts of a murderer to you?" Robbie asked as he ordered another cup of coffee off the waitress as she walked past.

"Robbie, you don't understand how he works. He can be cold and calculated at times."

"So can you. It's what the job needs. If Ewan was sweet and compassionate all the time then he'd be taken for a ride and I've never once known him be cold towards you so can cut that crap right now."

"I don't want to have to choose between the force and Ewan."

"You shouldn't have to choose." Robbie used his last chip to mop up the ketchup on his plate before handing the empty plate the waitress as she handed him the cup of coffee. "I don't think Ewan murdered his brother, Stuart. You've said it and so has Krystal, that man worshipped his older brother and would have done anything for him."

"Anything could just be injecting him with too much so that he won the battle quickly." Robbie looked at him.

"Then he's not a murderer, he's a brother." Stuart was shocked by how serious Robbie sounded as he looked at him before nodding.

"I don't doubt him. I do love him."

"We know you do but this case could be the one thing that ruins you. Is it worth it?"

"You've just told me that I can't give up!"

"I don't want you to give it up but I also see how perfect you and Ewan are as well for you to suddenly decide to just throw it all way because of your stupid badge." Stuart looked at Robbie and could see that the man in front of him really would give up the force for someone that was important to him. He sighed before smiling at his best friend.

"Thank you for having this talk with me." He whispered. "I'll talk to Ewan tonight."

"Thank you." Robbie pulled some money out of his wallet. "I'd best get back to the office. I hope to see you back there soon."

"You will." Stuart promised as he stood up and gave his friend a brief hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you at times, Robbie."

"Everyone needs a best friend. You were just lucky enough to pull me out of the bag." Stuart just laughed as he too put some money down on the table to pay for his untouched meal before following his best friend out of the small restaurant. "I'll give Jackie your love?"

"Don't be stupid enough to tell her you met me for dinner or she'll slaughter you for forgetting her invite!" He warned before moving towards his car. "See you soon."

"I'm hoping so." Robbie watched as Stuart drove away. For the first time since he met the guy, he was worried about what he was getting himself into by fearing that his partner was a crazy murderer.

*******

"Where the hell have you been?" Jackie thundered the minute he entered the office. "I had to have dinner alone!"

"I met up with Stuart. He sends his love." Robbie answered ducking as she swung out to punch him. "What the hell?" He decided that Stuart had been right. She was pissed at not being invited to the little get together.

"Why did I not get an invite?"

"It was boy talk."

"Boy talk?" She repeated as she crossed her arms over her chest and he knew that he had better give her a good explanation or she'd not forgive him for the rest of the day.

"He's been unofficially suspended because of the whole McIntyre case and I was just making sure that he was okay and not thinking about doing anything stupid." Jackie was still feeling a tad hurt that she'd been neglected but she wanted to know that Stuart was okay so she pulled out her seat and sat down, her eyes not leaving Robbie.

"Is he going to do anything stupid?"

"He's starting to think that Ewan might have done it." Jackie gasped and Robbie stood up, pulling her up too so that he could wrap his arms around her. "I've convinced him that he's thinking shit. I'm sorry, Jackie. We shouldn't have left you out. You'd have probably fixed it better than I did."

"Don't be stupid. Stuart listens to you." She whispered before sighing. "I just wish that this had never come to light. I could kill Krystal at times."

"Couldn't we all." Robbie whispered as he realised that he was still holding Jackie, her arms also snaked around his waist as she pressed her cheek to his chest. He could feel her warm breath. He decided that this felt good and he didn't want it to end but then it did as she pulled away.

"So we still need to draw up a profile for the Anderson murderer."

"Right..." He said snapping out of his thoughts.


	13. Late Night Calls

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm back with another update of this story. I don't think there is much more to go. I know there is less than like five chapters. I hope there is. I don't want to bore you all! So let's have our fingers crossed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I really do hate writing this but then I think my works will look funny without the two bold bits at the top. I don't own the real characters.**

*******

The woman walked through the dark alley, her hands clinging to her coat so that she could keep some warmth. She really needed to invest in a coat that still zipped up. She could hear them following her and she wanted to scream at them to go away. She clawed at her pockets, her hand shaking as she rang Stuart's number.

*******

He groaned as he rolled over in the bed, his hand clawing about the desk for the mobile and he quickly answered it before it woke Ewan. "Fraser?" He grumbled wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"Stuart, it's me. I need your help."

"Krystal?" He was immediately awake at the fear in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"I'm being followed." She whispered and he could tell that she was running down an alley from the way her footsteps echoed.

"What are you doing out at this hour?"

"I had a phone call off a friend saying that she wanted to see me but when I got to the spot she said there was no one there but I felt someone..." The conversation ended with a scream and Stuart stood up as he said,

"Krystal?" His heartbeat raced as he looked at his phone. The call was still on. "Krystal can you hear me?" He demanded to know and he swore as he was greeted to the dial tone.

*******

She struggled against them, her hands clawing at their face. "Why are you doing this?" She said through her tears, her heel kicking into the man's shin. She felt a moment of pride at his groan but then winced as a needle was harshly forced into her arm. "Oh please no, I have a daughter." She pleaded and she knew that her eyes were dilating from the way the world was starting to swim in front of her eyes.

"You should have thought about that before you meddled in his business." The voice gruffly responded and she screamed as another needle was harshly forced into her arm. They were doing the make it look like a suicide to well. She grabbed hold of the man's hair, her head arched to the side as she whispered in his ear.

"They'll get you. He's not going to give up." She promised before collapsing against the floor in to a pit of blackness that she'd never survive from.

*******

Stuart turned to wake Ewan up and felt himself tense as he saw Ewan's half of the bed empty. He ran his hand through his blonde hair before grabbing his phone, "Robbie?" There was a moment pause where his friend cursed at the time. "I need a favour."

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know it's one of those lame, short chapters that we all hate but you know I like writing them. I would have tried to make it longer but I didn't want to ruin it. Please, bear with me :)**


	14. Delibration

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I have kind of neglected this story *facepalm* but I'm back now thanks to being at home again. I'm working on all my chapterfics and then give you all some beautiful one shots. Go me :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the pretty damned cool OC's.**

*******

The loud banging at his front door caused Robbie to wake up and utter a chain of curse words. He sat up in his bed, his hands running over his face as he looked over at the brunette lying beside him. He smiled a small smile and went to kiss her shoulder before he heard his name being called. He made a mental note to punch whoever it was stood at the other side. He climbed out of the bed and ran down the stairs, his hand running through his hair as he opened the door and went to grab Stuart.

"You better have a good reason..."

"I think someone has hurt Krystal." Stuart blurted out as he pressed the heels of his hands against Robbie's bare shoulders so that he could move the man away from him. He saw Robbie realise that this was something serious and uttered a silent thank you as Robbie told him to wait a moment so that he could pull on some clothes.

Robbie pulled on a pair of jeans and was just pulling his tee shirt on when the brunette stretched against the bed, her head turning to look at him. "Where are you going?" She purred curling her hand over the space where he should be lying. He groaned before climbing into the bed and stroking the brown locks off her face.

"Stuart got a weird phone call off Krystal and we're going to find her." He explained before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. She attempted to sit up.

"Do you want me to come help?" She asked as she curled her hand around his cheek and could see that he was worried too. Stuart had got rather attached to the ginger haired woman that had moved into the house only a few weeks ago.

"No it's okay and besides if you stroll out we won't be much of a secret anymore." He teased before pressing a kiss to her nose. "Keep the bed warm for me." He whispered before standing up and shutting the door behind him. She simply smiled before gathering his pillow in her arms and burying her face into the pillow before smiling more as the door opened and she could hear Robbie saying that he had forgot something. "I love you." He whispered kissing her on the lips and she bit back a laugh. He was always the one to remember to say that before he ever left her. She lightly punched his shoulder.

"You're such a soppy git but I love you too." She took his lips in one last kiss. "Now go before Stuart bursts in here and starts saying I told you so."

*******

Three hours later and they were stood back in Robbie's living room. Jackie had been sat in the living room and Robbie said it had been because he'd phoned her while Stuart had been searching the last crack den. Stuart didn't even care for the semantics, he was just too happy to see his best friend there so that he could have her for moral support. Jackie sat next to him on the couch, her arms wrapped around him as he cried.

"Jackie, I promised I'd take care of her."

"Stuart, she sneaked out. How are you supposed to take care of her?"

"I let him get to her." He whispered into her arms as he stared at Robbie. "I know he did it this time and even if he didn't do the execution, he bloody signed it!" He sat up and ran his hands through his blonde hair. "I need to go back home because I woke the neighbour up and asked her to look after Ronan."

"Stuart..." both his friends started and he just sighed before standing up.

"I'll call you." He promised squeezing their knees before jumping as his mobile started to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it with his curt "Fraser" that always managed to make the other two smile slightly. They watched as his face fell and they immediately realised that it wasn't good news. He hung up and sunk back down on the couch next to Jackie. Jackie took hold of his hand and looked at him. "He found her." He whispered gently before turning to look at Jackie.

"Who is he?" Robbie asked and he feared the answer from the ghostly face on Stuart's face that it wasn't an answer he would want to hear.

"Ewan." Stuart ran his hands through his hair. "I'm scared of what he had to do with this, Robbie."

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked and both men realised that Jackie wasn't tuned into what Stuart was believing about Ewan's connection with the crimes that were sweeping out in Stuart's mind.

"Stuart believes that Ewan could be a killer."

"I beg your pardon?" She whispered gently before seeing that Stuart was deadly serious about this. She didn't even know how to argue the point and when Stuart's phone went off again and he muttered that Ewan was wanting to see him at the hospital before standing up. "Stuart don't say anything you'll regret. Please."

The man just worked out quietly and she turned to look at Robbie. "You've known this all along and you didn't tell me?"

"What was I going to say, Jackie?" He questioned her and knew that he couldn't get angry with her because he'd have probably been in the same mood if they'd have kept it from him. He moved over to sit next to her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder as he looked over at the door that Stuart had just walked out of. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I don't know." Jackie whispered before turning to look at him too, her head resting on his shoulder as she sighed. What if Ewan was actually a murderer? How would Stuart take it?

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm leaving it here so the next chapter can be all STUART/EWAN :D**


	15. The Truth

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I've neglected this story too. I'm sorry. I'm here with your new chapter. You can ask Lee about how much I had of a pandemic with this chapter. I didn't know what I wanted their future to be but you can read on and see what I decided :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Ewan, Krystal and the other OC's**

*******

Stuart sat in his car in the hospital car park, his grip on the steering wheel that tight his knuckles had long since turned white and he was starting to feel the strained pain that often came with it. He couldn't decide if it was anger or fear that was making him feel this way. He knew he was angry at himself for failing her and he was afraid of whatever it was that Ewan was going to tell him. He realised that he couldn't hide anymore so he released his grip on the steering wheel and climbed out of the car.

The receptionist woman smiled at him as he approached, "I'm looking for a patient that was omitted over an hour ago."

"What's their name, sir?"

"Krystal McIntyre." The woman pressed a button her computer and her face fell as the screen popped up. She turned to look at Stuart and he'd been in the service too long to not know what that expression read clearly. Krystal hadn't made it. She was dead. "Thank you." He said before she managed to say anything.

"Stuart!" He heard his name called and he turned to see Ewan walking down the corridor. His tie had been taken off a while back and several buttons had been undone to his shirt. It was still tucked in but a little looser than normal and Stuart realised that this was the look of Ewan's that normally got him hot and bothered. He liked knowing that this OCD boyfriend had a loose side but right now, he couldn't even focus on that. He saw that Ewan's eyes were red and puffy, highlighting that he had indeed been crying. "I'm glad you came." He whispered when he stopped in front of him.

"What happened to Krystal?" He found himself asking moving away as Ewan went to lean into kiss him.

"It was a drug overdose, Stuart. She was D.O.A. There was nothing they could do." He sighed as he looked down at the floor. "It wasn't your fault." Stuart also knew that normally he would have been touched that Ewan could see through him but even that didn't seem to be thawing out his unknown emotion. "Are you really ignoring me?"

"If we're going to talk we need to do it where there is no one else to witness." Stuart commented coldly and Ewan stared at him. He had never seen his partner like this and he feared what this could mean for them. He moved to take hold of his lover's hand and dragged him down to the car park where he'd guessed that Stuart had parked his car.

"What do you think I'm about to tell you, Stuart?" Ewan asked as the car started and Stuart just to turned to look at him.

"Do you really want to have this conversation in the car when I'm driving?" His tone of voice hinted that it wasn't going to happen even if Ewan said he did want the conversation there and then. Ewan sighed as he turned to look out the window. Bile was rising in his throat as he realised that in just under thirty minutes, he could be saying goodbye to the best thing to ever happen to him.

Ewan wasn't surprised when they pulled up behind McIntyre's rather than at the house. Ewan guessed that Staurt had asked their neighbour into take care of Ronan and now they'd have their fight in the flat that Ewan kept for the late nights when he was working. He climbed out of the car and pressed his thumb against the keypad. He sighed as the door opened and he started up the stairs. The cold air that was always there hit him and he felt the sting against his cheeks. He lifted his hand and bit back the urge to chuckle. He'd been crying and hadn't even realised!

The door closed behind them and Ewan turned to look at Stuart. "I love you." He said knowing that he needed to have that fact known before any of this came out into the light. He needed to highlight that the man stood across from him had once loved him too. He watched as Stuart tried to form the words but eventually just gave up and released a sob instead.

"I just need to know what you've done." He pleaded moving towards Ewan, his hands taking hold of his lover's face and he closed his eyes as he felt the tears falling down his cheek at a rapid pace. "I want to know if we can continue from what is going to be said in the next five or ten minutes."

"I don't know why any of it matters. I'm still going to be the same man as before!" Ewan whispered as he took hold of Stuart's wrists in his hands and pushed him away. "I'm still going to be the Ewan that has the compulsion to clean even when there is no dust, the Ewan that can't cook for toffee and I'm still going to be the Ewan that you fell in love with just under a year ago."

"No. You won't be. There will be an inner Ewan revealed. I also don't believe I'm going to like this Ewan just from the way you've been recently." He whispered as he moved away from the man that had just pushed him away. "You've been pushing me away too much. You've made it very clear that I can't step into your life."

"I was angry then!" Ewan shouted.

"And you're angry now? So what is you'll end up doing?" He watched as his partner's hands clenched into fists and he smiled. "Are you going to hit me?" Ewan followed his gaze down to his clenched hands and he shook his head, the tension being released.

"I would never hit you, Stuart. I fucking love you! You're the most important person to me in the world!"

"So tell me the truth about Ronan."

"What truth?"

"I've been working on the case, Ewan. I've been suspended because I was working on the case." He pointed out and he sighed. "I've also got to say that every time I interviewed someone to do with the case such as the old detective, who might I add was murdered and I was arrested for, and Morrison they'd all tell me to stop digging because it would ruin what I had with you."

Ewan stared at him speechlessly and as if sensing that he no longer could go on with lying, he slumped down on the couch and stared straight ahead of him. "I followed them that night to the crack den. I knew what it was they had planned and I had wanted desperately for Ronan to get clean. I just wanted my big brother back."

"_Whoa little man, you can't come in here." The gruff bouncer responded and Ewan found a pair of heavy hands on his shoulders moving him away. He looked at his brother and decided that he'd shout after him._

"_Ronan!" He shouted desperately as he fought against the heavy hands that had hold of him. Ronan turned round and his face dropped at the sight of his baby brother. Ewan watched as he told Krystal to keep moving and he moved back to talk to his brother._

"_Please unhand him. I'll get rid of him." He promised the bouncer before taking hold of Ewan's elbow and leading him further down the street. "You shouldn't be here."_

"_I should be saying that to you, Ronan! You're better than this!" He said taking hold of his brother's hands and shaking his head. "You were doing so much better. Why would you come back here?"_

"_I'm staying clean, bro! I'm not going to touch the stuff but I'm here to keep an eye on Krystal. She wanted to come."_

"_Leave her there." He pleaded and he felt tears starting to well in his eyes. "I mean it, please come with me. If you go back in there, you'll get tempted and then all the hard work that mother and father have done will be..."_

"_Ewan, I'm stronger than you think. I can handle this. Please trust me. Don't tell our parents where I am." He stroked his brother's cheeks and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Ewan. You do know that, don't you?"_

"_Why are you talking as if you're never going to see me again, you fool?" He whispered and Ronan just laughed. _

"_I'm not. I realise you're not the soft sap that you used to be. He never used to be weird when I said I loved him."_

"_I love you." Ewan suddenly blurted out and held onto his brother. "I just wish you were stronger than this. She doesn't need looking after."_

"_Ewan, I know you married her to keep your homosexuality a secret. I want you to promise me that one day you'll come clean. There is a guy out there that is perfect for you, I promise." _

"_Ronan..." The younger man cried as he watched after his brother and he decided that his brother must have had a drink or two before heading there because Ronan was not well known for being deep. He was a jock. They didn't do deep thinking._

"Then that night, he died." His hands were shaking. "It was a suicide. It was a suicide pact between the two of them." He whispered as he bit back his tears, his hand moving up to wipe away the ones he'd already shed. "My wife hated me that much, she made a suicide pact with my brother so that they could be together forever."

"What do you mean?"

"Ronan knew about his HIV and didn't want to shame the parents. That's why I was the one at the morgue. Krystal had made it clear to the detective that was there that my parents weren't to be called and I was. I listened to her story in the morgue and then paid off McAteer to make sure that it was definitely ruled as suicide."

"Krystal killed him."

"Yes."

"So why did she tell me that irate story when she first moved in here?"

"She knew that was always going to cloud over me and she decided that I needed to be truthful with you. I'd already told her that I didn't want to tell you about it because I feared that you'd hate me and..." He stopped talking as the tears started to fall heavier. "I nearly lost you anyway because I made you think that I was some crazy idiot that murdered my brother and ex-wife!"

That did it. Stuart started to laugh. He didn't know why because the scenario facing him wasn't funny. His partner had covered up a murder. He had done wrong in the eyes of the law and as a good detective, Stuart should actually have him arrested but he decided that he couldn't. He knelt down in front of his partner and took hold of his face in his hands.

"I love you." He said through his laughing tears. "I don't care that you didn't think you could trust me with such a secret. I just care that you wanted to protect your brother and that's the most important thing here. I trust you and I know that you believed doing that was the best thing all round. You also needed to protect Krystal because like Ronan said, she was your wife." Stuart stared at him in confusion. "You didn't give her the ultimatum of the drugs or you, did you?"

"I did." He whispered softly. "I never lied about that part. I should have done. I should have made it sound like she gave me a try. I lied about one tiny part. I told you that she grabbed her coat and just left," he stopped talking and laughed for a moment, "I think that altercation between me and her was probably the reason I hated her so much when she came back."

"_You want me to stay with you?" She laughed in his face and shook her head. "Don't you realise, Ewan. I didn't love you. I love your brother. I should have died too!"_

"_What are you saying, Krystal?"_

"_The only reason I didn't get my chance to die was because Ronan told me to stay and make sure that you was strong! He also made it very clear that when the time is ready, you'll understand that you'll be the one to kill me so that I'll move away and be with him again."_

"_I'm never going to kill you, Krystal. I love you." The woman laughed slightly as she cupped his cheek tenderly and shook her head._

"_No. Ronan always said I was the worst thing to ever happen to you. He might have been a bigot but when he learnt about you, his attitudes changed. He was saddened that it was his beliefs had been the ones to stop you from being who you really were. You were always jealous of your older brother, Ewan but I'll tell you now, he was jealous of you. You're perfect. You've got the rest of your life ahead of you and he'll always look over you."_

"_I don't want him to look over me! I want him here with me!"_

"_Ewan, stop acting like a baby and live your life. It's time to come out the closet and live life to the fullest. Ronan and I did." She whispered pressing a small kiss to his lips before leaving._

Stuart sighed. "You did it. You finally found the right time." He whispered and Ewan started to cry as he shook his head.

"No. I couldn't do it. I actually cried at the mere idea of hurting her." He looked down at the floor, ashamed that he was admitting this. "She rang you so that you would know that something was happening. You'd know to come looking for her and then I attacked her and attempted to give her the drugs. We wanted it to look like murder. She wanted to frame Morrison for the years of misery that he has put onto her but I couldn't do that. It was suicide. She injected herself just as I held onto her hand and whispered that I loved her."

"Your tears will be all over her." He whispered worrying about DNA.

"I found her, Stuart. I'm her ex-husband. Do you not think they'll understand that I shed a few tears?" He looked over at his partner and smiled softly, "Do you still love me?"

"I'll always love you, you idiot." He said laughing through his tears as he leant over and kissed his partner. He decided then that he would never doubt his partner without talking to him first. There would be no more black thoughts and no more misery.


	16. Epilogue

**AUTHORS NOTE: So the last chapter could have been a superb ending to the story but I decided to give you an epilogue basically because there is one more point that needs tying up and I know I've not highlighted this part once in the whole story but you'll know why!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still can't afford to own the team (but if I could, I would and Stuart would be staying for eternity) but I do own the perfect OC's.**

*******

_Two Weeks Later..._

Their shift was nearly over and Stuart had mentioned on several occasions that his fiancé and daughter were coming to pick him up because they were going away for the weekend to see Ewan's grandmother up in the mountains. No one pulled him up on it though because they were all happy that the case involving Ronan and Krystal hadn't turned out to show that Ewan was some axe bearing psycho. Stuart had been truthful to both Robbie and Jackie but he had asked them to keep Burke in the dark for now because he knew Burke still saw the case as a sore point against his record.

"Jackie, what are you up to this weekend?" Robbie asked slightly as he saw her packing up meaning that she had already finished off her paperwork and was ready to go home. She was always the first to finish and Stuart wouldn't be much further behind her.

"I don't plan on doing anything, Robbie." She said truthfully. "I think tonight I'm going to have a date with my bath and have a long hot soak in a bubble bath."

"That sounds lovely, what time do you want me?" She just rolled his eyes at his comment before stilling when someone walked into the office. She jumped off her chair and ran to the door to meet him before he said anything. "Who the hell is that?" Robbie demanded from Stuart as he stared at the guy at the door. Stuart turned round to look, his smile stretching as both Ewan and Ronan squeezed past them.

"I didn't know Jackie was dating." He commented before leaning down to press a small kiss against Stuart's lips before Ronan jumped up on his knee and wrapped her arms around him. She was actually the only person in the world not staring at Jackie as she spoke to the guy at the door.

"She's not dating." Robbie denied a little too quickly and both Ewan and Stuart turned to look at him. Everyone could see how he felt towards the woman but he never had the balls to take it past the cheap and tacky flirting that they both shared. "If she was dating, she'd have told at least Stuart." Both of the other men agreed that this was a vital point.

The man had left and Jackie turned round clutching a piece of a paper, a happy smile on her face before freezing at everyone staring at her. "What?" She asked as she moved over to her desk.

"Will you tell Robbie that you're not dating that guy so he can be put out his misery?" Stuart teased causing Robbie to threaten to punch him but he wouldn't have even playfully hit him right now thanks to Ronan sitting on his knee.

"I'm not dating that guy. God, I don't even know his name." She laughed. "I know that's something you're used to, Robbie but I have a little more class than that."

"So what was it about?" Robbie asked ignoring the dig about his sexual encounters because even though he hated to admit it, she was right. She just shook her head and Robbie decided that there was no way she could get away with that so he leant over and stole the piece of paper before she could even think about what he was planning on doing.

"Robbie, give me that back." She demanded and went to grab at it but unfortunately he was taller than her so he could it at arms length away from her and still be able to hold that back too. He read the piece of paper.

"You had no right, Jackie."

"What is it?" Stuart asked as he watched Robbie give Jackie the piece of paper back. He'd never heard Robbie be so ashamed of something that Jackie had done so his curiosity had obviously been pricked. Jackie looked down at her desk before sighing.

"I had a DNA test done on Ronan."

"What?" Both men shouted at her and Stuart shook his head. "You told me that you were going to drop that nonsense!" He felt disgusted at his friend at the moment but then he saw something in Ewan's face.

"What does it say?" The three detectives looked at him. "I'd rather know now before someone decides to come later on in life and question my bond with her." They all decided that was the truth. Jackie handed over the piece of paper and she felt her stomach sink as she saw Ewan's hand trembling. She knew that this would make the end of the nightmare that had been the last month or so, beautiful and she didn't regret her decision to go behind Stuart's back.

Ewan unfolded the piece of paper and stared at the results for a few moments before smiling. "I'm her dad."

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: And that's another one of my stories reached its climax. Say goodbye!**


End file.
